Un Cambio Brusco e irrevocable
by TishaCullen
Summary: Situado en eclipse..Falta poco para la graduación y una semana antes Bella desaparece y nadie sabe que le pasó,los Cullen están muy preocupados,¿Por qué Bella se fue?ó mejor dicho la obligaron a irse,Encontrá Edward a bella? q pasará...Terminada!
1. Vuelta a la normalidad o ¿no?

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

**¡Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer****!****  
**

Capítulo 1: Vuelta a la normalidad o ¿no?

Bella Pov:

Parece mentira que el tiempo haya pasado tan deprisa, hoy hace 2 meses desde que volví de rescatar a Edward de Volterra, apenas quedaban 3 semanas para la graduación.

Y para mi transformación, eso era otra historia Edward insistía en que había otras formas de que los vulturis no se enteraran, pero ya estaba decidido seré como él y estaré con él para toda la eternidad, al final llegamos a un acuerdo yo me casaría con el y él sería el que me transformaría, con Jacob el tema era muy delicado, no contestaba mis llamadas, me ignoraba estaba muy enfadado conmigo y yo con él porque no entendía mi amor por Edward.

No me había dado cuenta ya he llegado al instituto, aparqué mi vieja chevy y vi a Ángela esperándome, se acerco a mí:

-Hola Bellaa!

-Hola Ángela, ¿qué te sucede estas muy enérgica esta mañana?

-Sí, sabes mis padres me han dicho que iré de vacaciones con mi tía que vive en Nueva York.

-Que bien.

-Si! Me encanta Nueva York Bella estaremos en contacto por correo ¿vale?

-Claro no te preocupes.

-Bella me voi tengo que contárselo a Ben, hasta luego.

-Adiós

Me giré una vez que Ángela se marchó, escuché rugir un motor, que conocía perfectamente y ahí estaba el volvo de Edward, bajó del coche y ahí estaba mi ángel llevaba una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones negros, su pelo despeinado como siempre…

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo esta mi dormilona?

-Edward que tú no puedas dormir no significa que yo al si poder sea dormilona.

- jaja si claro.(Después de decir eso me dio un beso, me encantaba cuando uníamos nuestros labios los suyos fríos hacían contraste con los míos eran como una explosión de sentidos, luego se separó de mi porque se dio cuenta que me había olvidado de respirar.

-Será mejor que entremos.

-Eh sí. (respondí aspirando el aire que me faltaba)

La mañana trascurrió tranquila como siempre, Eric y Mike bromeando,(parecían dos niños pequeños siempre igual).

Al salir del instituto Edward me esperaba apoyado en su Volvo, la última clase no la tuvimos juntos, me acerque a él.

-Bella iré a las ocho a tu casa, Jasper me ha pedido que le ayude a revisar algo del auto.

-Vale salgo de trabajar a esa hora ¿pasas a por mí?

-Si espérame a las ocho iré a recogerte.

-Vale

-Después nos vemos, ten cuidado. (Me dio un beso y me monte en mi furgoneta).

Al llegar a mi casa preparé el almuerzo, cuando Charlie llegó le serví nos sentamos ambos nos dispusimos a comer.

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo.

Mmmm eso sería ¿bueno o malo?

-sobre que papá

-Sería bueno que salieras un poco ¿no?

Me quede sin habla

-No se supone que estaba…¿castigada?

No me lo puedo creer podré ir a casa de los Cull..

-Sí estás castigada pero podrás ir a la Push cuando quieras te doy permiso.

¿! Ya decía yo nada todas la alegrías al traste pff…

-¿Qué pasa Bella no estás contenta? Puedes salir cuando quieras eso si solo a la Push.

Vaya y encima le tengo que dar las gracias.

-Sí papá llamaré a Jacob por la tarde ahora tengo prisa tengo que hacer los deberes antes de ir a trabajar.

Me levanté de la silla recogí mi plato y me fui a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré, ¿Por qué mi padre estaba empeñado en que saliera con Jacob? Él fue quién se alejó de mi.

Me tire en mi cama boca arriba, y cerré los ojos.

Tal vez no era mala idea eso de ver a Jacob alomejor si fuera a verle aclararíamos las cosas y volveríamos a ser amigos… porque eso es lo único que le puedo ofrecer una amistad verdadera pero nada más.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde hasta las seis no iba a trabajar me daba tiempo de ver a Jacob, nada más que se me ocurrió salí corriendo hacia mi furgoneta pase por el salón y me despedí de Charlie:

-Papá podrías avisar a Billy de que voy a ver a Jacob tengo prisa gracias.

Charlie se quedo con las palabras en la boca, cerré la puerta y me monte en la furgoneta, arranqué y me dirigí rumbo a la Push, debía aclarar las cosas con Jacob, debía darme prisa tenía muy poco tiempo antes de que Alice tuviera la visión y se lo contara a Edward.

Estaba cerca de la línea del tratado me faltaba solo unos metros para rebasarla, mire en el espejo retrovisor y ¿cual fue mi sorpresa? Ver un Volvo a muchísima velocidad aproximándose a mi furgoneta, vamos vamos corre y… la pasé uff por poco no llego miré de nuevo y vi como el volvo de Edward giró bruscamente y dio media vuelta, me esperaba una buena por parte de Edward al regresar…

**Holaa es mi primer fic sean buenos conmigo, espero reviews si veo q les va gustando seguire subiendo capis muxos Bss**

**Tisha Cullen**


	2. Una Pelea y una Reconciliación

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 2: Una Pelea y una Reconciliación

Bella Pov:

Me dirigí a casa de Jacob, era mejor no pensar en lo que me esperaba al volver.

Estacioné mi furgoneta , y para mi suerte Billy estaba en el porche.

-Hola Billy

-Hola Bella ¿cómo estás? Charlie me avisó de que vendrías.

-Ah si, Billy Jake está por aquí?

-Si Bella está en la Playa.

-Ok ,voy a buscarlo.

-mm Bella, Jake se pondrá muy contento de verte ha estado muy decaído últimamente.

-¿si?, hablaré con él Adiós Billy.

Me despedí y me encamine hacia la playa ya que no quedaba muy lejos fui caminando.

Cuando llegué lo ví sentado sobre una gran roca mirando a la nada, me acerqué y cuando notó mi presencia se quedó algo confuso, pero luego reaccionó y me dio un gran abrazo que me dejo sin aire parecía que abrazaba algo que le habían quitado y no quisiera que se volviese a ir. Después de unos 3 minutos me soltó y comenzó a hablar.

-Bellaa ¿Como fue que viniste? Es que acaso as tenido problemas con ese chup...

Pero le corté

-No le llames así Jake, y no no tengo problemas con Edward, he venido porque quería saber porque no contestas mis llamadas, y también por que hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-Así que quieres saber porque no te contesté ¿verdad?

-Sí Jake me tenias preocupada.

-Bella no las conteste por que al principio no te niego que me enfadé mucho, solo el pensar que habías vuelto con ese...

-Edward (dije yo, Jake me miró con cara de no me interrumpas y menos para decir su nombre)

Hizo una pausa y continuó

-Con todo lo que te había hecho, ¿Cómo has podido perdonarlo? Todo lo que as sufrido por su culpa y tu vas y lo perdonas a la primera de cambio, entonces creí que como estaba él ya no querrías saber nada de mí.

Jacob agachó la cabeza.

-Pero Jake como puedes ni siquiera pensar eso que me había olvidado de tí, nunca te olvidaré eres mi mejor amigo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar por eso vine a verte.(Abracé a Jake y pude escuchar que decía...Amigo..más para sus adentros que para mí)

Nos soltamos del abrazo y jake habló.

-¿Bella que te parece si damos una vuelta?

Asentí con la cabeza hablamos de varias cosas la pasé muy bien con Jake, me contó sobre los chicos de la manada, sobre como le iban las clases y yo le conté que me quedaban 3 semanas para graduarme, pero cuando me dí cuenta ya era la hora de irme.

-Jake son las cinco y media entro a trabajar a las seis me tengo que marchar ya si no quiero que se me haga tarde.

-¿Ya? Prométeme que volverás a visitarme pronto Bella la pasé muy bien contigo, te echo mucho de menos.

-Jake claro que vendré cuando me pueda escapar.

-Él no quiere que vengas a verme verdad, sé sincera conmigo Bella por favor...

-No Jacob.

-Lo sabía, Bella cuando quieras verme llámame e iré a por tí.

-Jake no quiero que discutan, me voy nos vemos pronto, le di un beso en la mejilla y me monte en la furgoneta.

Llegué a la tienda de los Newton,era raro que Edward no me había perseguido, a las ocho salí al no ver a Edward, me fuí a casa.

Al llegar no estaba Charlie me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena, había una nota en el refrigerador la leí:

_**Hola Bella **_

_**tengo turno de noche se me olvidó comentártelo **_

_**no te acuestes muy tarde de acuerdo **_

_**hasta mañana **_

_**CHARLIE**_

justo cuando terminé de leer la nota, llamaron al timbre,abrí y me encontré con unos ojos color miel preciosos,pero algo enfadados, pasó una corriente de aire por mi lado y cuando volví la mirada a la puerta ya no estaba, cerré la puerta y me gire Edward estaba dejado caer en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia el suelo,me quedé allí parada observándolo parecía que no sabía como empezar, hasta que con su mirada fija al suelo habló.

-¿No tienes nada que explicarme?

Podía sentir como mis nervios se volvían más fuertes.

-¿Acerca de qué? Si ya sabes que fui a la Push, Alice te lo dijo ¿no? Edward... (agaché mi cabeza fijando la vista en los pies sabía que lo que le iba a decir era muy duro pero era la verdad)

Edward me miró con duda.

No puedo abandonar a Jake el es mi mejor amigo y no puedo olvidarle el fue mi apoyo me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora no le puedo ni voy a darle la espalda, (lo miré a los ojos decidida, pero el seguía con su vista fija en el suelo)

-Y tú, sabes que he estado apunto de romper el tratado por tu culpa, estaba desesperado no sabía si estabas bien Bella.

-Edward no me gusta enfadarme contigo, confía en mí por favor te juro que si no me sintiera segura no iría.

-Esta bien pero al mínimo peligro jurame que dejaras de ir.

-Te lo prometo.

Entonces le dí un beso y me dijo que todos se habían ido a cazar y como Charlie no regresaría hasta mañana fuimos a casa de Edward pasamos la noche allí, esa noche me llenó de caricias me demostró que realmente me amaba, esa noche fue la más feliz de mi vida ambos perdimos el control...

**Holaa otro capi más...¿Que les pareció? No se pierdan los proximos capis empiezan los problemas...jejeje... muxos Bss no tardaré mucho en subir asi q estén atentos...=D**

**Tisha Cullen**


	3. Síntomas

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 3: Síntomas

Edward Pov:

Estábamos en clase de biologia, Bella se veía más pálida de lo normal había pasado 2 semanas desde esa noche que no juramos amor para siempre esa noche perdí el control pero gracias a dios no le hice nada a Bella todo lo contrario se que la hice igual de feliz que yo, lo que sí Esme se dio cuenta que cambié la cabecera de la cama jeje al principio se enfadó conmigo pero luego le compre una que ella eligió la otra cabecera estaba hecha pedazos digamos que me emocioné demasiado.

Bella Pov:

Tenía el estómago revuelto creo que me hizo daño el desayuno estaba algo mareada, miré a Edward estaba absorto en sus pensamientos sonreí se le veía feliz. Derrepente llamaron a la puerta del aula.

-Adelante, dijo el profesor,

Mi sorpresa fue cuando vi aparecer a Alice¿!

Edward se quedo igual de impresionado que yo por la cara que se le quedó.

Alice Pov:

Entrando en el pasillo tuve una visión Bella se sentía mal y tuvo que salir del aula corriendo hacia el baño pero se mareo antes de llegar. Debo de ir a rescatarla...

Toqué tres veces la puerta del aula de Bella y Edward, cuando escuche adelante entre Bella y Edward estaban impresionados no me esperaban llegar jeje...

-Hola perdone me podría llevar a Isabella Swan es urgente no tardará mucho.

-Si claro dijo el profesor.

-Gracias. Miré a Edward pensé todo esta bien no te preocupes solo es que Bella está algo mareada la cuidaré adios hermanitoo.

Cuando Bella recogió sus cosas se despidió, cerramos la puerta del aula vi que no había nadie por los pasillos cogí a Bella en brazos y corrí hasta el baño de chicas pasando las puertas del baño oí a Bella decirme:

-Alicee para me estoy ma..

Pero la solté y se fue para el primer retrete que vió.

-¿Bella que comiste?

Tardo en responderme estaba ocupada puajj

-Sólo comí dos tostadas y un vaso de leche.

-Ajam.

Esperé a que Bella terminara, le dí una toalla para que se limpiara.

-Bella vamos te llevaré a mi casa para que Carlisle te revise.

-No Alice no es necesario sólo fue un simple mareo de verdad me debieron de hacer daño las tostadas.

-Bueno pero si te vuelve a pasar te revisará Carlisle ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

Salimos al parking del instituto allí estaba Edward esperando en su Volvo.

-¿Que pasó?

-Nada sólo que a Bella le dio un pequeño mareo (la miré de reojo, si pequeño nos habíamos llevado 30 minutos en el baño)

Bella Pov:

Me despedí de Edward que estaba preocupado por mí le dije que fue un mareo sin importancia,

me dijo que iría a cazar con su familia regresaría mañana.

-Bella si te vuelves a sentir mal llamame si necesitas algo..(pero le corte)

Le dí un beso.

-No te preocupes, si pasa algo te llamo estaré bien.

Le volví a dar un beso pero este fue más largo y muy tierno.

-Te amo.(me dijo).

-Y yo atí. anda vete ante que Charlie te vea.

-Sí regresaré mañana temprano te hecharé de menos.

-y yo le di el ultimo beso.

Y se fue.

Entre en la casa y Charlie me habló

-¿Bella puedes venir?

-¿Que quieres papa?

-Alice me ha llamado y me ha contado lo que te ocurrio en el instituto.

-ah si, algo me debió sentar mal.

-¿Si te vuelve a pasar me avisas y te llevo al médico de acuerdo?

-Si, papá no te preocupes

-Bien

Tomé asiento, le serví a Charlie, y luego me serví yo, hice huevos revueltos con verduras tomé el primer bocado pero parecía que la comida no quería estar en mi estómago,y tuve que subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible, y porfin llegué a mi meta el baño.

Podía escuchar a Charlie:

-¿Bella estas bien?

Pero al ver que no contestaba esperó, cuando al fin bajé estuve a punto de caerme por las escaleras, suerte que Charlie me vio venir y me cogió a tiempo.

-Bella vamos,(cogió su abrigo y me ayudo a caminar.

-¿A donde? Pregunte algo desorientada.

-A Urgencias.

-No papá estoy bien de verdad.

-Si ya por eso andas tan bien ¿no?

-No me pude negar y me montó en el coche patrulla y nos dirigimos al hospital.

Ya en el hospital, le conté a la recepcionista lo que me ocurría así que me indico la consulta.

.-Consulta nº3, Doctor Toba, segundo pasillo a la izquierda.

Y nos dirigimos a la consulta, no nos hicieron esperar y enseguida nos llamó el doctor.

-Isabella Swan.

-Soy yo me levanté con Charlie y entramos a la consulta,

-Buenas tardes. ¿Que le ocurre señorita Swan?

Le expliqué lo que me paso en el colegio y en mi casa también los mareos.

El doctor le pidió a Charlie que saliera.

-Bueno Isabella, vamos hacerte unas pruebas para descartar opciones, te haremos las pruebas de sangre y orina.

-Vale, y por favor dígame Bella.

-Claro Bella.

El doctor Toba tenía unos 26 años era joven, pelo corto y color chocolate, alto u de facciones finas,

se notaba que era nuevo en el Hospital. Una vez que me hicieron las pruebas estuve que esperar el resultado el doctor entró.

-Bella tardarán unos 5 minutos en darme los resultados.

-Bien.

-Llamaré a tu padre para que entre.

Charlie entró a la consulta, se sentó en la otra silla y ambos esperamos al doctor callados.

Entro el doctor sonriente nos miró a ambos.

-Pasa algo doctor?(pregunto Charlie)

-Bueno Bella no tienes nada malo, quiero darte la enhorabuena.

Charlie y yo nos miramos confundidos.

-¿enhorabuena porque? (pregunto charlie)

**GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS! =D **

**Tisha Cullen**


	4. Alejándome de tí

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 4: Alejándome de tí

**Bella pov:**

Estaba con mi padre en la consulta estamos los dos igual de confundidos cuando el doctor volvió a hablar.

-Bueno la señorita Swan esta embarazada de dos semanas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Be-lla mi hi-ja es-tá-ta... (Charlie tartamudeaba)

En cambio yo estaba paralizada como podia ser posible.

-Perdone doctor debe de haber un error, le contesté al doctor.

-Lo siento, pero no hay ningún error Señorita.

Charlie se levantó bruscamente de su asiento estaba como ido.

-Vamos Bella (me dijo con una voz ronca y seca se notaba el enfado en su voz).

El doctor me dió un libro, me dijo que sería bueno que me lo leyera,le sonreí y salí detrás de Charlie

Charlie no dijo nada en todo el camino,se notaba que en su interior se debatía. Entramos en casa me dijo que me diera una ducha. Me fui a mi cuarto y me intenté relajar bajo el chorro de agua todavía no lo podía creer, embarazada iba a tener un bebé de Edward, al principio me chocó no entendí nada pero era de Edward era lo mejor que me había pasado. Salí de la ducha, me puse un vaquero y una camisa marrón con el pelo suelto. Charlie no paraba de maldecir, lo escuchaba desde mi habitación bajé al sala y estaba dando vueltas como un loco.

-Papá tranquilízate porfavor

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE CUANDO ESTÁS EMBARAZADA DE ESE... TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO AS DESPERDICIADO TU VIDA POR ÉL POR ESE DESGRACIADO BELLA EN QUE PENSABAS!

Charlie estaba fuera de control,fue a la cocina y cogió el teléfono.

Bella estaba petrificada no reaccionaba.

Charlie volvió y miro a Bella

-Bella escuchame bien abortarás nos desperdiciarás tu vida.

Entonces Bella reaccionó

-NO PAPÁ ESO NUNCA, no mataré a este pequeño yo lo quiero papá quiero tenerlo!

Charlie subió a la habitación de Bella cogió una mochila y le metió algo de ropa después se bajó

-Papá donde vas con esa maleta.

-Yo no voi a ningún lado te vas si vas a tener ese hijo no será aquí.

Bella estaba llorando. Charlie metió la maleta en el coche cogió a Bella.

-No papá! no me quiero ir de aquí no me hagas esto,nooo!

Bella pataleaba y lloraba intentando zafarse de su padre pero obviamente su padre tenía más fuerza

la metió en el coche cerro la puerta y condujo al aeropuerto. Bella resignada solo decía

-¿ Charlie porqué?

-No lo verás nunca más tu hijo es el único recuerdo que tendrás de él.

-No papá por favor.

Bella sentía que se moría el solo pensar de no ver a Edward más la rompía por dentro, Llegarón al aeropuerto Charlie compró un billete y se lo dió a Bella la observó hasta que entro en el avión.

Charlie le dijo que René la esperaría en Phoenix.

Bella buscó su móvil en los bolsillos pero o no no lo encontró no tenía como comunicarse con Edward, Bella pensaba que que iba hacer para qué Edward la encontrara seguramente Alice tendría una visión y irían por ella a Phoenix pensando eso se quedó dormida.

**Es algo cortito el próximo lo haré más largo Bss. ¿Qué les pareció espero reviews**

**Tisha Cullen**


	5. Desesperado

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 5: Desesperado

Edward pov

Había pasado ya dos meses desde que Bella se fué han sido los dos meses más largos de mi existencia, sin saber de ella...

-Flash Back-

Llegué de cazar y me dirigí a casa de Bella pero en el camino me llamó Alice

-Edward corre a casa de Bella algo sucede..

-¿Que viste Alice?(Dije preocupado)

-Ese es el problema ¡No veo nada!Sólo una discusión fuerte con Charlie y a Bella llorando como nunca. Es lo unico que puedo ver(Le contestó Alice sollozando).

Colgué de inmediato y corrí como nunca como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando llegué a casa de Bella no había nadie. Entré en la habitación de Bella por la ventana vi el móvil que le regalé en el suelo, lo recogí era raro que Bella no llevara el móvil, siempre lo lleva cuando no estoy con ella, miré por la habitación en busca de algo que me diera una pista donde podría estar pero no encontré nada sólo la cama algo desecha y las puertas del armario abierto de par en par, miré dentro de él y tenia la mitad de ropa de lo normal, eso era extraño,bajé las escaleras hasta el salón que tampoco había rastro de Charlie, era raro solo notaba el aroma de Charlie.

Salí de la casa y fui a la tienda de Mike Newton, tampoco su aroma estaba allí.

Volví a mi casa, lo más seguro es que esté en La Push con ese Chucho.

Pasé la entrada y en el salón me esperaba toda mi familia con gesto de tristeza en sus caras, ese chucho estaba allí pero entonces...¿Bella no estaba con él?

Carlslie me miró y se dispuso a hablar

-Edward hijo antes de que digas nada Jacob a venido a hablar contigo vamos a escuchar lo que tiene que decir,te pido que colabores.

Asentí con la cabeza levemente antes de mirar a Jacob mire a Jasper, estaba nervioso,

-Al parecer esta muy enfadado Edward (Pensó Jasper)

Miré a Jacob y empezo a hablar.

-Espero que estés contento, la has liado bien.

Intente buscar en su mente pero no podía me estaba bloqueando! Tenia la mente en blanco.

Lo miré extrañado ¿a que se refería?

Al parecer vió la duda en mi rostro.

-¿Quieres saber de lo que habló?, muy bien ¡por tu culpa Bella se a peleado con Charlie y se ha tenido que ir de Forks!

Lo dijo apretando los puños.

-¿Qué?no puede ser! ¿Porque se iría Bella? Ella nunca nos dejaría sin decirnos nada. Habló Esme

-Y le reprochaís que no os dijera nada, os recuerdo que vosotros fuisteis los primeros en abandonarla, ojala no hubierais vuelto.

-Ja! Claro si no hubiéramos vuelto crees que tendrías a Bella ¿para tí? Bella quiere a Edward parece que no te has enterado. Ella nunca elegirá a otro. Habló Rosalie

Todos habían pensado lo mismo que yo ¿era Rosalie la que en realidad había hablado?

Me metí en sus pensamientos:

-Chucho asqueroso

Al parecer le había molestado lo que había dicho.

Jacob volvió a hablar.

-Sólo os diré algo no busqueís a Bella en Forks porque no la encontrareís.

Al decir eso se marchó corriendo.

-Fin Flash back-

Desde entonces no he encontrado a Bella la he buscado en todos los lados fui a Phoenix a Jackson Ville no la encontré en ningun lado estaba desesperado sin saber donde buscar mi familia seguía buscandola yo iba a su habitación por si volvía pero nada cambiaba todo seguía igual a tal como lo dejó.

¿Bella que ocurre acaso no me amas? Y me dejaste te hartaste de mi?...y me quedé sollozando encima de su cama.

**He tardado demasiado perdon ya esta listoo Gracias por los reviews. =D tardaré menos con el próximo capi lo prometo.**

**Tisha Cullen**


	6. Escapada, una nueva amiga

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 6: Escapada,una nueva amiga

Bella pov:

Han pasado 2 meses... y ni rastro de Edward ni de Alice los echaba tanto de menos, el tan solo pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado desde que me vi obligada a irme de su lado...

-Flash Back-

Después de que Renée me recogiera en el aeropuerto me llevo a su nueva casa, era pequeña pero muy coqueta, tenía dos habitaciones,un cuarto de baño, la sala de estar tenía dos sofás color beige ambos eran de dos plazas enfrente de estos tenía un pequeña televisión y detrás de los sofás había una mesa de comedor para cuatro personas de madera color caoba y en el centro de la sala una alfombra, la cocina era pequeña y estrecha más de dos personas no podrían estar en ella ala vez.

Me acomodé en mi dormitorio y me tiré encima de la cama, pensaba en voz alta:

-Si no me fallan los cálculos tu papá ya estará buscándonos y pronto vendrá a por nosotros.

Bueno más que pensar en voz alta hablaba con mi bebé. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Edward viniera a buscarme para llevarme con él. Tenía muchas ganas de contarle que sería papá que estaba embarazada tendríamos un hijo de ambos me sentía feliz.

Fueron pasando los días y no recibí noticias de ninguno de los Cullen estaba desesperada lo único que me daba fuerzas era mi bebé lucharía por nuestro bebé.

Un mes después de que ocurriera todo...

Estaba en mi habitación era de madrugada me dirigía hacia el baño pero antes de abrir mi puerta escuché a mi madre hablar con Phil.

-Esto no puede seguir así, esta desperdiciando su vida, sus estudios,y todo por ese hijo creo que deberíamos llevarla al hospital para que lo pierda,además ya escuchaste lo que nos dijo el Doctor que después del parto sólo saldría uno vivo o el bebé o Bella. (Dijo mi madre sollozando).

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien, además Bella es muy fuerte sobrevivirá deberá entenderlo es joven no puede morir por culpa de un embarazo ya tendrá tiempo de tener hijos más adelante.

Mi cabeza procesaba la conversación que había escuchado.

No puede ser susurré, (con mis manos en mi vientre ya se empezaba a notar un pequeño bulto en él)No No no perderé a mi hijo lucharé por él con uñas y dientes lo defenderé aunque sea SOLA,(mis lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control por mis ojos) Entendía la opinión de Renée yo era su hija y no quería que nada malo me ocurriese por ese motivo ella debería entenderme yo también quiero que mi bebé viva.

Cogí una mochila metí: una manta, algo de ropa, y comida abrí mi ventana tuve suerte mi habitación era un bajo y salté apenas había tres metros de altura, y salí corriendo de allí no sin antes dejar una carta a Renée:

_**Mamá**_

_**lo siento por todo lo que os estoy haciendo pasar a tí y a Charlie**_

_**pero también comprenderme a mí mama entiendo que quieras que **_

_**viva soy tu hija y yo quiero que mi bebé nazca y crezca lo amo mamá aun **_

_**no a nacido pero lo amo es el fruto de mi amor por Edward y aunque Charlie **_

_**me haya apartado de él lo sigo amando y lo amare para siempre en cambio **_

_**a mi bebé es el que me da fuerza para seguir luchando y si en el parto tuviera que morir alguno de los dos sería yo, quiero que mi bebé viva ahora mismo es todo lo que tengo y lo protegeré con mi vida no permitiré que nadie le haga daño y mucho menos que me lo arrebaten, he escuchado vuestra conversación sin querer por eso es que me voy no te preocupes por mí estaré bien. **_

_**Te echaré de menos **_

_**Bella**_

y me marché no sabía hacia donde iba pero necesitaba escapar de allí.

Comprendí que si no habían venido a por mi ya no vendrían tendría que pasar esto sola ¿Edward porque me abandonas otra vez? Pero esta vez no me derrumbaría tenia a alguién por quien luchar mi bebé...hoy empezaba una nueva vida … sola mi bebé y yo juntos.

Anduve por la playa caminando luego llegué hasta un parque lleno de césped verde y una fuente en medio de este, me senté en un banco que había me encogí escondiendo mi cabeza sobre mis piernas y empecé a llorar sin control desahogándome para empezar la nueva vida que me esperaba cuidando a mi bebé, empezó a llover sentía frío las gotas de lluvia caían en mi cara mezclándose con mis lagrimas. Luego todo se volvió negro y perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando me volví a despertar aparecí aquí en esta habitación era preciosa tenía un color rosado en las paredes el suelo era de madera había una gran cama en medio del dormitorio y un escritorio con una silla tenia un cuarto de baño conectado a la habitación,y un cuadro con un paisaje precioso. De pronto escuché una voz a mis espaldas.

-Vaya parece que por fin te has despertado,Buenos días creí que tendrías hambre así que te preparé algo de comer.

Me quede helada ante mis ojos había una muchacha de mi misma edad, alta, de pelo castaño y liso lo tenia a media melena vestía un pantalón vaquero ajustado y una camisa roja sus facciones eran amables, pero lo más impresionante de todo era que estaba segura de que era un vampiro tenía los ojos dorados piel blanca un cuerpo espectacular.

-Sí gracias le respondí (La chica me dio una bandeja con un bol de cereales un vaso de zumo de naranja y un plátano.)

-Si tienes más hambre sólo tienes que decírmelo,te traeré más comida, a por cierto me llamo Nayara Osuki, ¿y tú?

Puse la bandeja sobre mis piernas Nayara estaba sentada en el otro lado de la cama.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

-Muy bien Bella es extraño no te as asustado de mi presencia ni siquiera as temblado,¿Es que acasoo...

-Si no eres la primera vampiresa que conozco.

-Ahm(Nayara se quedo pensando)

Me metí una cucharada de cereales en la boca tragué y cuando lo hice hablé.

-¿Oye y como es que estoy aquí?

-Bueno te vi en el parque te observé y se me partió el corazon cuando te ví en ese banco toda mojada y embarazada, pero no te preocupes ya te revisó un médico y tu bebé y tu estaís perfectamente.

-Vaya gracias de verdad.

-Bueno Bella y ¿que hacías allí de madrugada?

-Bueno es una historia muy larga.

-No te preocupes hay tiempo te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Empece a explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde antes del embarazo hasta como acabé en ese banco, conforme hablaba Nayara se entristecia por lo que le contaba, hable de los Cullen,de lo que pasó con mis padres todo...(LA verdad es que me hacía falta desahogarme y Nayara parecía muy buena y me cayó bien desde el primer momento era tan amable...

**Otro capi más subidoo**

**Tisha Cullen**


	7. Arrepentimiento

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 7: Arrepentimiento

Edward Pov:

Estaba en la sala sentado en el piano pero sin tocar solo hay sentado mirando a la nada Emmet y Rosalie fueron a cazar, Esme leía un libro, Carlisle ojeaba unos historiales, Alice y Jasper buscaban algún rastro de Bella todos estábamos hundidos

hasta Rosalie no era la misma, Alice se sentía inútil al no poder ver nada del futuro de Bella.

Alice apareció rápidamente seguida de Jasper Emmet y Rosalie...

Alice parecía algo nerviosa...

-Escuchadme todos (dijo Alice)

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para escucharla Esme se adelantó.

-Alice ¿habéis encontrado a Bella?

En su voz había esperanza.

-Lo siento Esme, tuve una visión Charlie viene para acá llegará en 10 minutos, al parecer quiere hablar con nosotros ahm una cosa viene con Jacob.

-¿Sobre que?(Pregunté)

-No lo sé Edward al parecer esta confuso y no esta seguro de lo que decirnos.

La sala quedó en silencio todos estaban pensando en que diría Charlie, Esme quería pensar en que viniera a dar buenas noticias que Bella había aparecido.

Emett pensaba lo mismo pero a su manera que hubiera que rescatarla de alguién y el fuera a pelearse con ese alguien y asi traer a Bella.

Escuchamos el coche patrulla y nos vino el asqueroso olor a chucho.

Llamaron a la puerta, Alice fue abrir dando saltitos hasta la puerta, todos teníamos la esperanza de que Charlie nos pudiera dar alguna información acerca del paradero de Bella.

-Hola Charlie pasa.

Charlie entró seguido de Jacob

Yo me mantuve en el asiento más lejano más por precaución que por otra cosa Charlie todavía estaba enfadado conmigo, aunque en su mente solo podía leer arrepentimiento no sabía por qué.

-Hola antes que nada os quiero pedir perdón a todos y cada uno de vosotros.

Jacob se quedo atrás de él mi padre hizo un gesto para que se sentaran ambos.

-Charlie no digas tonterías ¿por qué nos pides perdón? No nos has hecho nada-dijo mi padre.

Charlie dirigió su mirada al suelo estaba sentado con la espalda curvada hacia delante las manos encimas de las rodillas se le marcaban todas las venas estaba en tensión.

-Eso es lo que creéis por mi culpa Bella se fué, bueno mejor dicho...la eché.

Se quedo callado y miró al frente tengo que encontrarla.

-Tranquilízate Charlie la encontraremos. Dijo Jacob.

-Edward(me llamó Charlie)

Los demás observaban con atención.

-Sí.

-A tí es al que más daño he hecho hijo perdóname he cometido el mayor crimen de mi vida y ahora lo estoy pagando con la desaparición de mi hija.

Todos nos quedamos callados, el siguió...

-Por favor no me interrumpáis necesito que sepaís todo y ya juzgarme como queráis solo quiero que me ayudeís a encontrarla.

-Llevé a Bella al médico nos dijo que estaba embarazada yo me puse demasiado furioso y cuando llegamos a casa le grité y nos pusimos a discutir le dije que abortara que era lo mejor para ella que todavía era muy joven entonces se puso a llorar y gritar que nunca abortaría que ese hijo era de la persona que mas amaba y que nunca nadie lo tocaría, asi que sin saber que hacer llamé a René cuando se lo conté tardó en responderme ella nunca se habría imaginado lo que estaba sucediendo, me dijo que la mandara a Phoenix con ella que la tranquilizaría y hablaría para hacerla recapacitar, y así hice le metí algo de ropa en la bolsa y la metí en el coche cogió el primer avión que salió hacía Phoenix. Luego cuando pasó un mes recibí una llamada de René diciéndome que Bella accidentalmente escuchó una conversación entre ella y Phil en la que René decía que debería de abortar, ya que el médico le dijo que en el parto sobreviviría una de las dos, así que Bella esa misma noche se fugó de casa de René y desde entonces no sabemos nada acerca de ella.

Sólo dejó esto: (Charlie sacó una nota arrugada en la que se podía leer...)

_**Mamá**_

_**lo siento por todo lo que os estoy haciendo pasar a tí y a Charlie**_

_**pero también comprenderme a mí mama entiendo que quieras que **_

_**viva soy tu hija y yo quiero que mi bebé nazca y crezca lo amo mamá aun **_

_**no a nacido pero lo amo es el fruto de mi amor por Edward y aunque Charlie **_

_**me haya apartado de él lo sigo amando y lo amare para siempre en cambio **_

_**a mi bebé es el que me da fuerza para seguir luchando y si en el parto tuviera que morir alguno de los dos sería yo, quiero que mi bebé viva ahora mismo es todo lo que tengo y lo protegeré con mi vida no permitiré que nadie le haga daño y mucho menos que me lo arrebaten, he escuchado vuestra conversación sin querer por eso es que me voy no te preocupes por mí estaré bien. **_

_**Te echaré de menos **_

_**Bella**_

**Alice Pov:**

Bella as pasado por todo esto sola mi hermanita embarazada no puedo creerlo

-¡voi a ser tía!

Todos estaban asumidos en sus pensamientos los saco de ellos mi grito

Edward se levantó y salió de la casa corriendo a paso humano claro

-Edward hijo espera (Esme lo llamó)

Pero el no se detuvo

-Perdónalo Charlie necesitara estar solo no te preocupes.(dijo Carlisle)

-Yo lo siento haberles ocultado el embarazo de Bella pero en ese momento me cegó la situación

-No te preocupes estará bien, claro que te ayudaremos a encontrar a Bella todos la hechamos de menos(habló Esme)

-Sí Charlie la encontraremos.(dije)

Todos nos pusimos en pie y asentimos.

-De verda gracias necesito encontrarla tengo miedo de que le pase algo.

-Vamos Charlie es tarde(dijo Jacob)

-Ve a descansar nosotros la buscaremos te avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo.

-Gracias Carlisle

y ambos se fueron.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Bueno iré a buscar a Edward

-Te acompaño.(me dijo Jasper)

-Vamos.

Y salimos de allí en dirección al prado de Edward y Bella, no lo había visto pero no era difícil saber a donde iría.

Cuando llegué allí escondía la cabeza entre las rodillas y estaba sollozando,le hice una seña a Jasper para que se quedará allí y yo me aproximé a Edward.

Cuando estuve cerca me habló...

-Vete Alice necesito estar solo.

Me senté a su lado

-Hermanito no quiero verte así.

-Como voi a estar Alice saltando de alegría por que otra vez le he hecho daño.

-Pero de que hablas Edward tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasó a Bella.

-Si no me hubiera ido a cazar.

-No digas tonterías tienes que alimentarte! Edward aquí sentado ECHÁNDOTE LAS CULPAS NO VAS A CONSEGUIR NADA LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES IR A BUSCARLA EDWARD POR FAVOR ESTÁ EMBARAZADA DE UN VAMPIRO Y NO SABEMOS COMO SERÁ SU EMBARAZO DEBE DE SER MUY PELIGROSO.

-Es cierto gracias Alice voy a casa tengo que hablar con Carlisle.

Me abrazó y se fue.

Jasper enseguida estuvo a mi lado y me dijo

-as hecho lo correcto.

-¿No he sido algo dura con él?

-Lo necesitaba, vamos volvamos

-Sí

**Lo sientoo me tarde mucho pero aquí está! el proximo tardaré menos lo prometoo **

**Gracias por los rewiews espero los de este capi ¿Que les pareció?**

**-farfallenere-1918 :Gracias que te parecio el Capi? Espero tu rewiew**

**-**Maru M. Cullen **: Aquí lo tienes jeje gracias x leer =D**

**-**Pauli de Cullen** :Ya se iran resolviendo las cosas no te preocupes no todo va a ser tristeza paciencia por favor gracias**

**-**alesZiiCullen** : ¿Que te pareció? Espero tu opinion!**

**Hasta pronto**

_**Tisha Cullen**_


	8. Pista

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 8: Pista

Edward pov:

De camino a mi casa solo hacía darle vueltas ami cabeza se juntaban tantas emociones en ella...

Sentía dolor por todo lo que había pasado Bella y yo sin saber nada nunca me hubiera imaginado nada, todavía no lo podía creer como Bella podría estar embarazada si se supone que los vampiros no se pueden reproducir...esto era una gran duda que tenía en mi cabeza quería hablar con Carlisle sobre eso, luego también estaba Charlie lo odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a mi Bella y por querer haber matado a mi hijo...un hijo de Bella y mío no lo podía creer, y también estaba la culpa sí porque aunque Alice dijo que yo no la tuviera la sentía ,por qué no me iría un dia antes a cazar o un día después y por que Alice no pudo ver nada eso era otra duda que tenía.

Cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba en el Umbral de mi casa al parecer Charlie se había ido y el chucho también entré y vi a Carlisle esperándome,

-Carlisle tengo que hablar contigo tengo dudas.

-Losé me lo imaginé y ya tengo alguna información que quisiera mostrarte vamos a mi despacho.

Fuimos a su despacho.

-Bien quiero contarte lo que e encontrado, he estado buscando información acerca de los embarazos entre vampiros y humanos...

-¿Qué as encontrado?, en mi voz se notaba demasiada impaciencia.

-En casos poco frecuentes como el tuyo en el cual el humano no muere lo suele hacer en el embarazo los casos que he encontrado pasa todos lo mismo, el niño destroza a su madre por dentro rompiéndole costillas y todo lo que tenga cerca y en el momento de dar a luz el humano siempre moría.

-Noo no permitiré que Bella muera nunca.

-Tranquilo Edward te necesito sereno.

-Perdóname,agaché la cabeza.

-Haber por los datos que tenemos e sacado ciertas conclusiones, según el tiempo que transcurrió desde que Bella desapareció esta en su cuarto mes de embarazo y 3 semanas, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que cumpla 6 meses para poder ver como esta y poder obtener una solución que no sea perjudicial ni para el bebé ni para Bella.

-Bien por donde empezamos.

-Edward necesito que vayas a cazar todos los demás han ido necesito tener a todos al máximo ve a cazar yo mientras investigaré en el hospital aver si me dan alguna referencia Bella tendrá que haber ido para saber como está su bebé, al menos para saber por donde empezar a buscar.

-Si Carlisle he estado pensando las cegueras de Alice.

-Edward las cegueras de Alice son debidas al bebé es la única solución que he encontrado.

-Bien iré a cazar avisame si surje algo.

-No te preocupes lo haré.

Cuando volvimos de cazar Carlisle nos tenía buenas noticias

-¿Carlisle que has encontrado?,dijo Alice que ya habia visto que él tenia una pista

-Bueno escuchadme después de llamar al hospital me dijeron que hace dos meses Bella estuvo en el hospital de Miláí que preparar el equipaje mañana a primera hora partimos a Milán ya he comprado los billetes y nuestros autos estarán allí cuando lleguemos he mandado mi coche, el volvo de Edward,y el Porsche de Alice. Con el Jeep iremos al aeropuerto allí os compraré la moto que queraís ¿vale?

Emmet saltó gritando

-SÍI UNA MOTO ROSE HAS ESCUCHADO ESO BIENYA SE LA QUE ELEGIRÉ

Todos reímos Emmet era como un niño.

Ya teníamos por donde empezar pronto te encontraré Bella te amo.

-**3 semanas después**-

Nayara pov:

Como a pasado el tiempo...

parece mentira a Bella le faltaba muy poco para dar a luz, ya que no era un embarazo normal el bebé empezó a crecer muy rápido ya sabíamos el sexo del bebé sería una preciosa niña sería mi sobrina! ya que quiero a Bella como a mi hermana nuestra amistad se fortaleció mucho, cuando la encontré allí tirada en el parque con la lluvia se me partió mi corazón muerto, al principio se mostraba precavida pero luego nos hicimos hermanas me contó su historia y me sentí muy mal no podía creer que sobreviviera después de todo por lo que pasó, y yo le conté mi corta historia, sí, no recordaba, nada después de mi transformación estuve siempre sola, pero ya no más nunca más había encontrado a Bella mi mejor amiga, confidente, mi hermana,y no permitiré que nadie la haga sufrir nunca más. Teníamos un cuarto en mi casa para la Bebé ya tenia todas las cosas cambiador, cuna, pañales, de todo! Yo trabajaba de modelo así que no me era difícil al contrario me encantaba comprar cosas para la bebé no todos los días tienes una sobrina y más siendo Vampira estaba muy ilusionada pero también me sentía mal por Bella ha sido un embarazo muy difícil Bella ha tenido que estar bebiendo sangre de animal claro, para que la bebé se calmara y no le fracturara más costillas, la atendía un médico un amigo así que era de confianza y no se extrañaba nada faltaban pocos días para el parto así que le pedí al médico que se hospedara en mi casa así sería más fácil por si se adelantara el parto, nos trasladamos hace unos meses a Milán por motivos de mi trabajo cuando de a luz Bella volveré a trabajar avisé a mi representante y no puso ninguna objeción sabe que no sería nada bueno para su carrera perder a su modelo más famosa. Así que estoy de vacaciones hasta que quiera.

**Bella Pov**

-¿Porqué no he regresado a forks? Tal vez...tenga miedo

si eso es siento que ya allí no tengo nada bueno a mi amigo jake le hecho de menos es el único que no me falló, ojala fuera mentira, pero... si los que consideraba mi familia me quisieran ya me habrían buscado y encontrado! gracias a Alice pero..al final era verdad no les importo en lo mas minimo solo era su juguete...no tenia nada allá en Forks mi padre me mandó con mi madre ya no me quería alli y me escape de casa de Renée por proteger a mi bebé ya faltaba poco para que naciera, tenía muchas ganas de verla ¿como sería, a quién se parecería? Ojala no tenga la mala suerte de su madre... así me pasaba las horas pensando porque otra cosa no podía hacer, estaba acostada en el salón mirándome mi enorme barriga no podia moverme ya que mi hija heredó la fuerza de su padre y estaba rompiéndome a su antojo por dentro,mis costillas estaban hechas polvo. Gracias a Nayara sigo adelante ella me brindó el apoyo que necesitaba sólo me dejaba sola cuando iba a cazar y aprovechaba cuando el médico venia a ver como estaba, ella si me quería como su hermana no como otras que ni siquiera seguro notaron mi desaparición. Pero a quíen le voi a engañar todavía pienso en él, quisiera ver lo que ha hecho desde mi desaparición seguro que nada... si hubiera hecho algo ya me habría encontrado ahora es un poco tarde no puedo dejar sola a Nayara no quiero alejarme de ella es la hermana que nunca tuve, y si hecho de menos a todos por que eran mi familia, si eran, ahora mi familia es mi hija y Nayara a ella le debo mucho siempre me ayuda en todo no la abandonaría nunca ella estaba en mi nueva vida una vida en donde no estaban los Cullen pero ellos se lo buscaron.

He pensado en llamar a Jake pero no estoi segura si me lo llegara a coger Billy se lo diría a Charlie y no quiero.

-¿que te ocurre Bella en que piensas?

-Es sobre Jake nosé si llamarlo, es que si contesta Billy se lo contará a mi padre y no quiero que...

-Llámalo

-Y si me lo coje Billy

-Cuelgas y no contestes.

-Si eso haré Gracias Nayara

-de nada dame el número que marco

le dije el número ella marcó y me paso el teléfono

-me voi te dejo para que hables ahora vengo

-ok

sonaron tres timbres de llamada al cuarto contestaron

-¿sí?,casa de los Black

-¿Jake?

**Otro capi más subidoo jeje actualizaré más seguido me ha vuelto la inspiración jeje muchas ideas me rondan por la cabeza =D gracias por vuestros consejos los seguiré **

**eviita cullen :Holaa los capis los hago de 3 paginas de word x capi mas o menos si los hiciera más largos tardaría demasiado en subirlos prefiero actualizar rapidito jeje gracias espero tu opinion gracias!**

**alesZiiCullen :Gracias x tu consejo lo estoy poniendo en práctica espero tu opinion gracias!**

** UbT :He seguido tu consejo parentesis sustituidos por comillas espero tu opinión! Gracias!**

**kotesiita Cullen Swan : Hola pues la aparición de Jacob en el capítulo 7 el acompañó a Charlie a casa de los Cullen para que no fuera sólo espero tu opinion gracias!**

**Sandryttaa : Holaa pues aún no losé creo que Edward sufrirá un poquito más antes de encontrarla jeje eso es por abandonarla en luna nueva jijiji q mala soy gracias por tu rewiew Espero tu opinion Gracias! **

**nos leemos prontito Besitos**

**Tisha Cullen**


	9. ¿Y qué hacer para verte?

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 9: ¿Y que hacer para verte?

Jacob pov:

Estaba en mi cama acostado boca arriba pensando en donde diablos se habría metido, Bella no tiene ningún pariente más aparte de Renée y Charlie, espero que esté bien, ojala esos chupasangres la encuentren les estaría eternamente agradecido aunque tuviera que tragarme mi orgullo no me importaría. Suspiré pero de repente oí el teléfono lo deje para que mi padre contestara pero al parecer no estaba asi que contesté

-Sí, casa de los Black

-¿Jake?

Me quedé paralizado al oir esa voz no podía ser era era...

-¡Bella!

Pegué un salto de mi cama y me puse de pie

-¿Donde estas Bella?, ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por tí?¿cómo te encuentras? ¿y.. tu bebé? Dime donde estas iré a buscarte inmediatamente.

-JACOB BLACK! CÁLMATE. ESTOY BIEN TRANQUILO TE CONTESTARÉ PERO NO ME GRITES.

-Lo siento Bells me excedí es que estaba muy preocupado por tí.

-No te preocupes mi bebé y yo estamos bien

-¿Dónde estás?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir es un secreto

-Joop Bells quiero ir a verte

-Lo siento Jake por ahora no yo te avisaré ah! Y no le digas a nadie que te he llamado tú no sabes nada de mí ¿entendido? Si no no te llamaré más.

-Sí si no te preocupes cerraré mi boca te lo prometo pero llámame necesito saber si estas bien después de todos seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?

Al decir eso solté un suspiro sin que Bella lo pudiera oir.

-Claro Jake sino por que crees que te he llamado quería decirte que estaba bien y te hechaba de menos.

-Yo también te hecho de menos ¿Has llamado ya a ese chupas-Edw...

-Cállate no lo nombres.

Noté como su respiración iba aumentando de velocidad.

-¿Bella que ocurre?

-Sólo que no quiero escuchar nada de ellos, y menos de él.

-Pero Bella ellos estaban...

-Jake te he dicho que no quiero saber nada de ellos! ni de Charlie ni de nadie ahora tengo una nueva vida y una nueva familia.

-Cuéntame todo lo que te pasó desde que te fugaste de casa de tu madre.

-Jake callate no me lo recuerdes

-Creo que el embarazo le afecta a tu humor ¿no?

-¿Quieres que cuelgue?

-No no ya me callo Bella te escucho.

Bella rió y comenzó a explicarme todo.

**Edward Pov:**

Hace 3 semanas que llegamos a Milán fuimos al hospital Carlisle le pregunto a la recepcionista,al ser médico podría tener facilidades para sacar información le preguntó por el nombre del médico que la atendió y le dijeron que fue el . Hoy Carlisle se entrevistaría con el tal tenía muchas esperanzas al menos nos diría como está y alomejor hasta su dirección. El único que iría a la consulta sería Carlisle yo me quedaría fuera para leer la mente del doctor por si no decía algo que pensaba mas qué nada era para cerciorarnos. Los demás estaban en nuestra nueva casa que Esme y Alice ya habían decorado a su antojo claro, se quedarían allí para esperar a la familia Denalí, si Carlisle les pidió ayuda decía que Eleazar nos sería de gran ayuda era un gran rastreador, si Eleazar si pero Tanya sólo sería un estorbo, Kate y Carmen sería de gran ayuda también.

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando de repente llamarón a la puerta.

-Edward es la hora vamos al hospital.

-Sí brinqué hasta la puerta y la abrí vi a mi padre.

-Valla hacía tiempo que no te veía así de emocionado.

-Siento que nos falta poco para encontrar a Bella papá.

Mi padre sonrió y ambos nos dirigimos a mi Volvo.

Cuando llegamos a la consulta mi padre entró y yo me quedé fuera en una silla que había al lado de la puerta me senté crucé mis manos sobre mi pecho y cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme Carlisle me ayudó mucho ya que estaba pensando en todo lo que él veía así que sería como si yo estuviera presente.

-Hola siéntese por favor usted debe de ser el Doctor Cullen.

-Sí, y usted el Dr Tomoe

-Sí digame en que le puedo ayudar.

-Mire Dr Tomoe he venido por que me preocupa una antigua paciente mía que según me he informado, usted la atendió hace unos meses quisiera saber como está ya que ha sido mi paciente durante mucho tiempo y tengo entendido que está embarazada, quisiera saber si su embarazo esta bien.

-Y cuál es el nombre de esa paciente podría darme alguna descripción.

-Sí claro se llama Isabella Swan,tiene 18 años.

-Espere así por el nombre no me suena esperé voy a buscar en el archivo aver...

El Doctor se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a los archivos y se puso a revolver papeles en busca de los de Bella.

Parecía que todo iba como la seda muy pronto la encontraría ya que en el historial pondría la dirección y eso era algo que Carlisle sabía solo faltaba que ese medico encontrara el maldito papel estaba ya de los nervios.

-Ajam Swan...Isabella Marie Swan

-Sí

-Aquí está.

Suspiré aliviado.

-a ver a ver sí aquí esta por lo visto esta Muchacha vino para hacerse un chequeo y le salío que todo estaba correcto salvo que tenía el Hierro bajo así que le mandamos unas vitaminas

sólo vino una vez desde entonces no se ha pasado más por aquí.

-Gracias Dr Tomoe podría hacerme un favor me podría facilitar una dirección o un numero telefónico donde encontrarla.

Eso es, bien Carlisle.

-Me encantaría pero aquí no viene nada de eso al parecer la paciente vino por urgencias por que la chica se sentía débil y cuando vienen por urgencias no se piden esos datos sólo el nombre.

-Es cierto,mmm

Oh mierda

-¿Y recuerda sí venía alguien con ella?

Entonces vi a mi Bella con un pequeño bulto en la barriga al lado de ella venía una chica de su misma edad, alta, de pelo castaño y liso lo tenia a media melena pero lo más impresionante era que estaba seguro de que era un vampiro tenía los ojos dorados piel blanca un cuerpo fuera de lo común. A partir de ese momento mi mente bloqueó la de los demás y solo había una imagen en mi mente la que leí de la mente de aquel doctor mi Bella con su barriga y esa chica al lado era peor de lo que imaginé necesitaba encontrarla ya antes de que esa mujer le hiciera daño a Bella. Pero por donde empiezo tendré que encontrar a esa Vampiro donde esté ella estará Bella.

Maldita sea tengo que encontrarla ¡ya! Y en ese momento salí disparado de allí cogí mi volvo y conduje a toda velocidad por la ciudad buscado a esa Vampiro.

Encendí la radio y sonaba una canción que me recordaba a ella mi Bella:

_Hoy me he estado imaginando_

_cómo sería, que pasaría_

_si estuvieses a mi lado_

_cuanto te querría,sé que duraría._

_Porque tengo tanto tanto pa' darte,entregarte._

_Y que hacer para verte_

_para tener tu carita tus ojos de niña_

_y solo quererte._

_Para sentir tu cuerpo y dejarlo_

_por siempre grabado en mi mente._

_Tu la fruta prohibida_

_y yo la serpiente que quiere morderte._

_Y que hacer para verte_

_para tener tu carita tus ojos de niña_

_y solo quererte._

_Para sentir tu cuerpo y dejarlo_

_por siempre grabado en mi mente_

_Hoy mis ojosde nuevo sienten el deseo_

_de volver a verte._

_Pienso y busco la manera_

_de que te fijes,de que me veas_

_pero tus pasitos niña_

_no me dejan huella_

_parecen que vuelan_

_con las alas de un angel_

_prohibido,malherido._

_Y que hacer para verte_

_para tener tu carita tus ojos de niña_

_y solo quererte._

_Para sentir tu cuerpo y dejarlo_

_por siempre grabado en mi mente._

_Tu la fruta prohibida_

_y yo la serpiente que quiere morderte._

_Para sentir tu cuerpo y dejarlo_

_por siempre grabado en mi mente_

_Hoy mis ojos de nuevo sienten el deseo_

_de volver a verte._

_Verte,tenerte_

_o para borrarte de mi mente._

_Para soñarte y despertarme_

_a tu lado siempre._

**Bella Pov:**

-Ahh! .

Sentí un golpe demasiado fuerte en mi espalda no podía soportarlo

Enseguida vino Nayara

-¿Que te ocurre Bella estas bien?

-Creo que mi espalda no está nada bien ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Esta bien tranquilízate, MARCOSS! Rápido ven!CREO QUE MI SOBRINA QUIERE NACER AHORA!

-PERO DONDE ESTAS MALDITO MÉDICO! , la voz de Nayara se oía por toda la casa.

**Holaa para las que quieran la canción se llama Y qué hacer para verte de los rebujito aquí les dejo el enlace para escucharla**

.com/watch?v=9WxaQILv12E&feature=related

**Graciass de verdad me daís energías para seguir escribiendo espero que os haya gustado este capi escuchar la cancion es preciosa **

**He actualizado rapidito!**

**farfallenere-1918**** : Graciassss sii q Edward sufra un poquito jejeje espero tu Review!Sí es un nombre raro pero hace poco lo escuché y me gustó jeje Nayara ;P**

**GRACIAS A ****TODS**** POR SUS REWIEWS QUE ME DAN MUCHO ÁNIMO DE VERDAD**

**ESPERO LOS DE ESTE CAPI... ESPERO QUE SEAN = DE BUENOS QUE EL ANTERIOR :D**

**Hasta la próximaa **

**Tisha Cullen**


	10. Refuerzos

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 10: Refuerzos

**-Edward Pov:**

Hacía tres horas que salí de ese hospital dándo vueltas con mi volvo por la ciudad pero nada en ninguna mente vi a Bella decidí volverme a casa ya habrían llegado los Denalí tendré que recibirlos sino Carlisle se enfadará. Estacioné mi Volvo en el garaje y luego entre cuando llegué al salón estaban allí ya habían llegado saludé a Eleazar,a Kate y a Carmen. Ellos se alegraron de verme pero más me alegré yo de no ver a Tanya por allí era una carga pero de repente oí algo oh noo no puede ser!

-Holaa Eddiee ya estoy aquí me habrás echado de menos igual que yo a tí estaba deseando verte!ah que bien que vamos a poder estar juntos por un tiempo.

Se me enganchó del brazo, hablé demasiado rápido,"¬¬.

Entonces Carlisle me rogaba a gritos en su cabeza:

-Edward hijo ya se que es pesada pero no digas nada lo que menos hace falta es una pelea recuerda hazlo por Bella con ello tendremos más facilidades de encontrarla Eleazar es un gran rastreador.

Asentí levemente, mire a Tanya que se quedó esperando una respuesta pero lo único que se encontró fue con un intento de media sonrisa que no llego ni a eso.

Me deshice de su agarre y me dirigí al bosque a cazar.

**Alice Pov:**

Vi como mi hermano se marchaba iba a cazar lo vi jeje la verda es que Tanya es algo pesada algo...diría mejor muy pesada ja ja. Carlisle se dirigió al despacho con Eleazar para ponerlo al tanto de la desaparición y el estado de Bella, Esme, Carmen, y Kate miraban revistas de decoración el la que en la portada se leía:

ESPECIAL BEBÉS

La verda es que todos estábamos deseando encontrar a Bella y cuidarla me imaginaba si el bebé fuera una niña me veía comprándole vestiditos rosas Bella protestando por todo lo que le compré y si es niño a Emmet malcriándolo enseñándole su fuerza jajaja ojalá aparezcas pronto mi querida amiga, hermana, te hecho mucho de menos. Entonces noté un abrazo era de Jasper.

-Tranquila la encontraremos.

-¿Estara bién?

-Claro Alice, ya lo verás pronto Bella volverá a estar con nosotros y al poco tiempo seremos tíos.

-Síi le daré todo los caprichos del mundo no le faltará de nada ya me veo a Bella enfadándose conmigo por comprar de todo al Bebé.

-Eso es, ¿por cierto no has intentado ver más en el futuro de Bella?

-Lo intentaré de nuevo pero no creo que pueda ver nada.

Entonces ví una imagen algo borrosa a Bella en una cama gritando pero derrepente paró sonrió y dijo:

la vida para mí se acabó para ella acaba de empezar...

Y Bella se desplomó después se acabó,todo se volvió negro.

-Noooooooo!,grité

**Edward Pov:**

Cacé más rápido de lo habitual tenia prisa por saber si ya habían planeado algo.

Cacé un puma y me dirigí a la casa, cuando estaba cerca de ella escuché un grito desgarrador,¡Alice! Y corrí hacia la casa.

Pase el umbral y cuando me detuve en el salón vi a Alice sollozando con Jasper a su lado tranquilizándola, estábamos todos en el salón excepto Tanya para mi suerte no se donde habrá ido pero mientras más lejos mejor.

-¿Alice que as visto?, le dijo Jasper.

Entonces lo vi vi porque mi hermana estaba llorando sin lágrimas me mandó su visión.

-No! No puede ser dime que no es verdad Alice por favor caí de rodillas en el suelo con mis manos revolviéndome la cabeza Esme enseguida vino a abrazarme

y darme apoyo al parecer Alice empezó a hablar y contó su visión todos se quedaron petrificados,cuando pude reaccionar salí corriendo necesitaba estar sólo pensar, salí me dirigí a un lago que había cercano de la casa en mi cabeza sólo pasaba una frase:

-la vida para mí se acabó para ella acaba de empezar

no no puedes morir Bella que hago sintí

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

un momento, para ella acaba de empezar,

podría ser... no..pero...

necesito hablar con Carlisle ya,

saqué mi movil

-Sii

-Carlisle

-Edward, necesito que vengas.

-No iré, sólo te he llamado para que me digas algo, Bella se puede haber puesto de parto?

-Entonces se le habría adelantado según nuestras cuentas.

-Bien, Carlisle necesito encontrar a Bella ya por favor organiza a los demás yo iré por mi cuenta

-Esta bién si sabemos algo te llamo, ten cuidado.

Colgué y guardé mi móvil,qué hago aquí lamentándome todavía puedo salvarla

la encontraré y salí rumbo a la ciudad. Los demás pronto se pondrían a buscarla esta vez la encontraría.

**Tanya Pov:**

Me encontraba al pie de un árbol en el bosque estaba mu relajada pensando: tengo que encontrar un plan para poder reconquistar a mi Edward es tan atractivo,inteligente... yo sé que la humana sólo es un capricho pasajero para él, se merece algo más que a esa estúpida yo valgo mucho más que esa, se mucho más de la la esta buscando por que se quedó embarazada y le tiene lástima jajaja pero esa lástima la borraré yo Edward Cullen serás mío, cueste lo que cueste lo primero que tengo que hacer es asegurarme que no la encuentre, para eso primero tendré que encontrarla yo así que manos a la obra.


	11. Una vida y un renacer

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 11: Una vida y un renacer

**Nayara Pov:**

-¿Aquí estoy que ocurre?,Dijo Marcos.

-¿QUE QUE OCURRE? QUE MI HERMANA VA A DAR A LUZ Y TU POR AHÍ TE PARECE BIEN? COMO LE PASE ALGO A MI SOBRINA TE LAS VES CONMIGO DOCTOR PERFECTO!

Pero un grito desgarrador me hizo callar

-Ahhhhhhh no puedo más!

**Bella Pov:**

No podía el dolor era insoportable era como si me hicieran añicos por dentro, y para colmo los gritos de Nayara me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Vamos aver Bells como estás.

-ESTAS CIEGO O QUE TE PASA! NO LO VES VA A DAR A LUZ Y TU AQUÍ CON TUS TONTAS PREGUNTAS.

-CALLATE NAYARA!DEJALOO YAAA,AHHH.

-Lo siento perdonarme los dos es que estoy muy nerviosa

-No pasa nada, dijo Marcos

Me revisó y dijo que el parto había empezado

-Bella aguanta por tu niña aguanta por favor!,era Nayara

-Ahhhhhhhh! ,el dolor era inaguantable

-Hay que llevarla al despacho con la camilla. Dijo Marcos

-Bien ya en el despacho apenas tenía fuerzas sólo aguantaba por ver a mi hija mis lágrimas caían a borbotones por mis mejillas.

Nayara no se había separado de mí ni 1 minuto.

-Isabella tienes que empujar. Me dijo Marcos

-Vamos hermanita tu puedes.

**Nayara Pov:**

-Vamos hermanita tu puedes.

Intentaba darle ánimos. Sólo se escuchaba sus gritos.

Bella estaba sangrando demasiado yo gracias a dios nunca probé la sangre humana me da asco y gracias a mi don no tenía que molestarme en correr detrás de los animales mi don era la levitación podía mover lo que quisiera. Así lleve a mi hermana al despacho gracias a mi don.

-Vamos ya casi está un empujón más.

-Vamos hermanita ánimo

Bella empujo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y soltó un grito desgarrador. Luego el doctor sonrió y nos mostró a ambas la niña más perfecta y preciosa que nunca había visto. Bella la mirò y le dijo

-Tú serás Renesmé

Luego me miró y me dijo.

-Nayara, hermana cuida de mi hija Renesmé la vida para mí se acabó para ella acaba de empezar confío en ti no me falles…

Despues de esas palabras Bella se desplomó

-Oh no no esto no puede ser!

Miré al médico con la mirada me dijo que no tenía solución.

-Nooooo!

-MARCOSS SAL DE AQUÍ CON LA NIÑA RÁPIDO LÁVALA Y DARLE EL BIBERÓN VAMOS AHORA.

Estaba histérica Bella no podía morir no no la dejaría a ella le quedaba una vida por delante con su hija después de todo lo que sufrió se lo merecía y yo se la iba dar cuando Marcos salió, fui directa al cuello de Bella y con delicadeza introducí mis colmillos en su garganta dejé qué mi ponzoña corriera por su sangre me retiré observé a Bella empezó a reaccionar su pecho empezó a convulsionarse.

-Síiii ha funcionado ahora sólo ahí que esperar…

Me senté en una silla y observé a Bella le quité todos lo cables que le puso el doctor , no me separaría de ella hasta que despertara y respecto a mi sobrina era la más hermosa del mundo su llanto era música de ángeles eso era ella un Ángel

Abrí la puerta y me asomé Marcos el doctor la había lavado, dado de comer la había acostado en la Cuna le dije que no se separará de ella, y me dijo que no me preocupara y le guiñe un ojo después volví junto a Bella, ahora que me daba cuenta Marcos era muy atractivo, era alto, delgado, y rubio el pelo lo tenía despeinado y me atraía mucho también era vampiro y al parecer conoce a uno de los tal Cullen pero él me prometió que no diría nada del paradero de Bella ella no los quiere ver y si ellos no la han buscado es por algo nunca permitiré que mi hermana vuelva a sufrir, y menos ahora que empieza la etapa de su eterna vida junto a su hija.

En los siguientes 3 días Marcos y yo hacíamos turnos para vigilar a Bella y cuidar a mi sobrina, cuando la niña se quedaba dormida nos quedábamos al lado de Bella él siempre me hacía compañía al tercer día la niña ya se había dormido y fuí a la habitación de Bella allí estaba sentado en un lado del sillón,me senté en el otro lado, decidí que debia disculparme me había portado mal con él..

-Oye Marcos

-Sí

-¿tú crees qué funcionará?

-Claro que sí la has salvado estoy seguro,

-Perdóname por favor me pasé gritándote, agache la cabeza, él me miró y sonrío.

-Tranquila jaja sé lo histérica que te puedes llegar a poner en situaciones difíciles.

-¿Histérica yo?¿perdon he oido bien?¬¬

-jajajaja vamos me gustas así que seas una histerica compulsiva jajaja.

-Marcosss! ESTO ES LA GUERRA!/ y empezamos una guerra de cojines

Pero derrepente paramos escuchamos una voz,

-Nayara, Marcos ¿Qué haceís?

**Weno os dejo dos capis espero actualizar prontito , gracias por vuestra comprensión espero rewiews! Gracias a todoss! Bss!*Sólo adelantaros que ahora viene lo bueno jeje pronto lo Cullen darán con el paradero de Bella pero que se encontrarán al llegar?...**

**Tisha Cullen **


	12. Un encuentro inesperado

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 12: Un encuentro inesperado...

**Edward Pov:**

La noche era oscura y llovía a cántaros notaba las gotas chocar contra mi cara a mucha velocidad,corría por la ciudad buscando algúna pista que me ayudara a encontrar a Bella algun pensamiento alguna imagen o un débil rastro de su esencia algo por donde empezar ya llevaba 3 horas buscándola y … nada, esperaba que Carlisle tuviera mas suerte que yo me senté en un banco que había en un parque estaba oscuro me senté pero no para descansar sino para asimilar la información que tenía en ella tendría que encontrar algo que me sirviera para seguir buscando.

**Tanya Pov:**

Anduve detrás del rastro de Edward, Hoy comenzaba mi plan jajaja Edward Cullen ni te imaginas lo que le tengo preparado a tu amada humana jajajaja, volví a la realidad, se me formo una sonrisa malévola. Cogí mi movil marqué un número y sólo dije...

-Es la hora del encuentro...te veré luego para que me des el resultado y más te vale que sea bueno. Corté el telefono de golpe.

**Alice Pov:**

Aquí estábamos en busca de Bella, Carlisle pensó que sería bueno ir al hospital para ver si Eleazar captaba su rastro allí si hubiera el mínimo rastro lo captaría. Estábamos todos muy esperanzados con esa idea si fue cierto lo que le dijeron los médicos a Carlisle su olor todavia debería estar allí aunque fuera débil. Ahora que me daba cuenta en el hospital estábamos Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle,Esme,Carmen, Kate, Eleazar y yo.

¿Y Tanya? Pensé en mirar en su futuro pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar el futuro de esa, como por ejemplo intentar ver algo sobre Bella, tenía tantas ansias de encontrarla la extrañaba demasiado es mi hermana, ojala estés bien y no te pase nada, sería un golpe para todo hundirá a la familia Carlisle y Esme..no quería ni pensarlo sería como si le hubieran robado a una hija sin poder hacer nada, Emmet ya no tendría a su hermanita pequeña ya no sería ese hermano mayor, Jasper ya no tendría a quién salvar de mi, Rosalie hasta Rosalie ella la quiere mucho Jasper me lo ha contado, y Edward … no quiero pensarlo... volvi a la realidad Eleazar había captado el aroma de Bella

-Síii porfin buenas noticias!, no pude evitarlo grité en medio del pasillo del hospital las enfermeras pronunciaron un Shhhhhhh! bastante autoritario agache la cabeza

-Perdón no pude evitarlo. Esme me miró.

-Alice te entendemos perfectamente cariño.

-Vamonós seguiré el rastro, dijo Eleazar. Todos tomamos ese rumbo.

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba allí sentado en silencio buscando por mi mente alguna vaga pista, estaba empapado, llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta de manga corta de color gris,marcaba todo mi cuerpo debido a la cantidad de agua que llevaba encima. Me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones un ruido que hoy proveniente de unos arbustos, me levante del banco instantáneamente, pero olí un aroma familiar, oh no ahora no,pensé

De allí salió la persona que menos me importaba en este momento...

Tanya.

-Hola Eddie. Lo dijo de forma sensual acercándose amí.

-¿que aces aquí?;mi voz era cortante.

-Quiero hablar contigo eddie, su voz seguia siendo la misma.

-Dime que quieres y lárgate.

-¿uy uy uy alguién estar de mal humor?.

**Tanya Pov:**

-¿uy uy uy alguién estar de mal humor?.

Vaya tendré que emplearme a fondo... me fuí acercando a Edward hasta que quedé a escasos centímetros de su cara, diosss como puedes ser tan atractivo! iba a ser mío!

-Si no tienes nada que decir me voi. No iba a dejarlo escapar

-Sí lo que pasa esque lo que tengo que decirte es...

me acerqué peligrosamente a él puse sus manos en mi cintura y susurré lo siento pero sé que no me dejarías otra alternativa; y lo paralicé puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me acerqué a sus perfectos labios y lo besé furiosamente sabría que después de esto ni me hablaría así que aprovecharía la ocasión y lo disfrutaría...

**...**

**Lo sientoo me ha sido imposible actualizar antes, Pero por suerte ya acabe mi crisis de inspiración ahora tengo mas ideas , **

**y ahora es la hora de responder Reviews!**

**-**anabel94**: Ya queda poco mientras tanto Tanya lleva a cabo su plan jajaja gracias! Espero que te alla gustado este capi espero tu rewiev**

**-**farfallenere-1918** : Perdon po tardarme tanto esque no tenia ideas pero eso se acabo espero tu opinion!**

Quiero saber que les ha aparecido

¿Qué tramara Tanya?...Lo veremos en el proximo Capii

Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Tisha Cullen **


	13. Empezando mi nueva vida

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 13: Empezando mi nueva vida

**Edward Pov:**

-¿uy uy uy alguién estar de mal humor?. Me dijo

-Si no tienes nada que decir me voi. Dije no me gustaba nada el poco espacio que había entre nosotros.

-Sí lo que pasa esque lo que tengo que decirte es...

Se acercó amí y solo pude escuchar:

-lo siento pero sé que no me dejarías otra alternativa.

Y perdí el control de mi cuerpo no podía moverme ¿que me pasa? ¿no puedo moverme? Y Tanya se acercó a mi ferozmente como si me quisiera deborar se quedó a centrímetros de mis labios y empezó a besarme, no podía hacer nada ! no podía movermee se agarró a mi cuello y estuvo así unos 5 minutos. Luego se apartó de mi.

-Eddie de verdad lo siento mi amor pero... tenía que demostrarte que eres el hombre de mi vida yo soy mejor que esa estúpida humana es un capricho para tí es muy débil además se fue y te abandonó...

No podía más entonces me di cuenta que ya podía moverme

-No te atrevas a volver insultar a Bella o..;peró me cortó muy enfadada

-O que? te recuerdo que gracias a Eleazar puedes que encuentres a tu humana si yo le dijera que nos fuésemos no te conviene Edward así que no me amenaces.

Había dicho la verdad Eleazar es la única esperanza que me quedaba.

-Maldita sea!; la miré con furia me di la vuelta y empecé a correr

quería salir de ese parque y estar lejos de Tanya cada vez la odiaba más y si quería encontrar a Bella, tendría que soportarla.

**Tanya Pov:**

Ví a Edward marcharse... Todo justo cómo lo planee perfecto ahora toca pasar a la acción jajajajaja... pero antes tengo que ir a recoger algo!

**Alice Pov:**

Han pasado 3 días desde que encontramos el rastro de Bella

Eleazar esta rastreándolo dice que lo tiene bajo control nos dijo que fuéramos a casa y a cazar fuimos a cazar incluso Edward,

estaba raro por que no se había movido de nuestro lado desde que regresó de buscar a Bella sólo intentaba no estar sólo, estabamos en casa esperando a que Eleazar llamara, Carlisle fué con él, Edward estába tocando el piano, Emmet y Jasper jugando a la wii estabán enfadados porque el sensor de movimientos no captaba los suyos lo hacían a velocidad vampírica y claro el pobre sensor no está hecho para vampiros, Edward al parecer me leyó la mente por que esbozó una sonrisa torcida hacia mí. Carmen, Esme,y Kate estabán viendo una revista de decoración Rosalie se límitaba a mirar una revista de motos, y yo sin poder hacer nada seguia "ciega".

**Bella Pov:**

Todo estaba negro... no veía nada, notaba que dentro de mí cuerpo algo iba mal espera... mi corazón no lo oígo¿ esto será el infierno? No siento mi cuerpo parece como si sólo pudiera pensar ¿holaa? Derrepente pude escuchar unas risas me eran familiares seguí ese sonido y vi una luz tenue después abrí mis ojos, no sabían si habián pasado horas, segundos, meses,años.

Miré hacia mi izquierda eemm ya sabía de quién eran las risas que escuchaba,me fijé y ¿eso era una guerra de cojines? Solo se veían plumas por todos lados

-Nayara, Marcos ¿Qué haceís?

Ellos se volvieron lentamente como con incredulidad y Nayara saltó sobre mí abrazándome.

-Bellss hermanita estas bién! que alegríaaa!

Marcos se acercó ami, me alegro que estés bien Bella; me imagino que tendrás sed...

-Ahora que lo dices noto como si me quemara la garganta.

Miré hacia mi barriga eh! chillé ¡¿y mi bebé?

-Bella tranquila tu bebé esta bien esta sanísimo es una niña.

-Marcos quiero verla.

-No antes que nada señorita Swan! usted vendrá a cazar conmigo y luego verás a mi sobrina.

-Odio cuando me dices así señorita Osukii!

Pero me ignoró y salió corriendo de la habitación, algunas veces pensaba que estaba loca...

-¿Bella como te sientes?,me pregunto Marcos.

-Bien, algo rara.

-Espera te daré un espejo,pero como un ciclón entró Nayara por la habitación.

-No todavía no!, antes cámbiate Bella ponte esto que te traje, tu marcos sal un momento.

A el aludido sólo le dio tiempo de asentir ya que mi hermana lo empujó hacia afuera y cerró la puerta. Y me miró esperando a que me cambiara...

-¿Ya contenta?.dije

-No cierra los ojos

-Cerré los ojos y noté como mi pelo se movía y como Nayara me maquillaba.

-Ahora mírate tu misma...;sostenía un espejo del tamaño de una puerta mire a la chica que había en el espejo esa no podía ser yo era hermosa llevaba una falda ajustada de color negro nada larga me llegaba hasta medio muslo realzaba mis piernas y un top rojo que realzaba mis senos, se veían mas grandes y mi cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de curvas espectaculares, llevaba unos tacones.

miré a mi cara parecía de porcelana, mis labios carnosos,y mis ojos color rubí mi pelo estaba recogido en un moño del que caían tirabuzones a un lado del moño tenía un adorno una horquilla en forma de rosa era preciosa.

-Te quedaste sin habla en?

-Nayara no me reconozco.

-Ya te acostumbrarás ahora toma ponte el abrigo; me extendió un abrigo que cubría asta debajo de las rodillas

-Pero si no tengo frío,además ya soy vampiro ¿para que la necesito?

-Señorita Swan no es por que vaya tener frío eso ya lo sé es por si te manchas, no estropees el conjunto! Que hoy tenemos cosas que hacer..

-Me das miedo...¿que tienes planeado?; Sabía que tenia preparado algo para mí.

-Espera y verás, vamos si quieres conocer a mi sobrii!

-sí.

Nos fuimos al bosque que se situaba detrás de la casa corrimos

era una sensación maravillosa Nayara me miró y se paró en seco.

-¿Que ocurre?, pregunté.

-¿No hueles?

Inspiré, era cierto olía a ciervos.

-Ciervos, contesté.

-Exacto, aprende de tu hermana mayor.

-Pero si tienes la misma edad que yo. "¬¬

Me miro y me sacó la lengua yo sonreí, la observé con detenimiento saltó a la rama de un árbol trepó y la oí contar

-3...2...1 y saltó del árbol cayendo encima del ciervo sacó sus colmillos y se los clavó al ciervo.

-Esta bien ahora me toca a mí …

visualicé a mi presa, podía escuchar su corazón, y salí disparada hacia el ciervo cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba encima de él clavándole mis colmillos cacé 2 ciervos más estaba llena.

-Hora de conocer a mi

-Espera...

Nayara me miró y me retocó el peinado y me dijo:

-Quítate la gabardina

-Es verda Naya acabe de sangre hasta sabe quien donde

-Por eso te dije que te pusieras la gabardina ahora te la quitas y vualá ni una mancha.

Me quité la gabardina y de repente olí algo exquisito debería ser sangre humana sentía curiosidad, y me dirigí hacia allá.

-Bella espera! noo!

Me detuve detrás de un árbol y los vi dos humanos dos chicas jóvenes tendrían unos 17 años cada una me quedé inhalando su olor estaba asimilando y guardando el olor todo era nuevo para mí aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que la atacará la otra que era más fuerte me decia que esas chicas tenían sueños que cumplir y se los destrozaría así que me quede con la ultima opción no atacarlas y me giré escuche.

-No puedo creerlo Bella estoy orgullosa de tí.

-Tranquila puedo controlarme ,la mire y sonreí, estar con Nayara me hacía tanto bien la quiero como a una hermana

-Bueno es hora de conocer a tu hija.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías, te hecho una carrera hasta la casa, y salí disparada ella me siguió.

Una vez que llegamos (que por cierto gane yo) jajaja se apresuró a entrar la primera entré detrás de ella y ví a Marcos con una niña que aparentaba tener 2 meses, estaba despierta con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía unos ojos marrón chocolate

su piel era como la de un vampiro, el pelo color bronce el mismo que su ..padre.. no puedo decir su nombre me produce dolor me he sentido engañada pero ya no me preocupa tengo a mi hija...

-Reneesmé,

en el momento que pronunció su nombre me miro y me estiró los bracitos, Marcos me la dio y se abrazó a mi como si me hubiera estado esperando me miró y puso una manos en mi garganta y entonces vi las imágenes de mi parto como ella escuchó mis gritos y todos espera

-¿como salió eso de mi cabeza ?

-¿Fuiste tú Reneesmé?

Ella me miro con sus pequeños ojitos y asintió levemente

-¿Que ocurre Bella?, me dijo Marcos

-Creo que mi princesa tiene un don,

-¿Quee un don? ¿Tan pronto? , dijo Marcos

-Si es que ha salido a su tía es muy listaa!

-Ya vale Nayara, aver Bella explicanos.

-No os lo explicara ella.

-¿Renesmé puedes mostrarles a ellos lo que me has enseñado?

La niña me miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Acercaos ;les dije

Ambos se acercaron y Renesme le puso una mano en la garganta a Marcos y a Nayara en la mejilla, las bocas de ambos se fueron abriendo alucinados.

-Bella te das cuenta su don es una especie de …

-De qué?

-Bueno he pensado que como tu don es un escudo y el don de su padre es leer mentes es lógico que la niña saliera con algún don psíquico,aún no se de que se trata lo investigaré.

-Bien.

-Bueno Bella es hora de acostar a Renesme, tú tienes una reunión asi que... voi a acostar a mi princesa y tu ve al baño encima de la estantería te deje lentillas ponte las. Dijo Nayara

-¡¿Qué una reunión? De que hablas Nayara!. ;grité

-mmm... te acuerdas que antes te dije que tenía una sorpresita...pues he pensado que estaría bien distraerte con algo y bueno...

-Nayara Osuki! suéltalo ya! que te traes entre manos!; me estaba desesperando

-Es que creí que te gustaría... trabajar conmigo así que llamé ami representante para que te hiciera una prueba de estudio y tienes un manager sólo para tí! y es como nosotros! anda por favor que me hace ilusión porfa porfa además no querias ayudarme economicamente pues te e buscado un trabajo y encima trabajas conmigo!

Me miro con esa cara de cordero degollado...

-Esta bien;

no me dio tiempo a decir nada más porque salió disparada acostó a Renesmee y con su don me transladó hasta el baño me puse las lentillas , Marcos llegó al baño

-No te preocupes la harás feliz está muy emocionada con esto lo que quiere es que no sufras más por el pasado y empieces tu nuevo futuro. dijo Marcos

-Si tienes razón lo haré

-Por Renesme no te preocupes yo la cuidaré mientras tengaís trabajo.

-Gracias Marcos de verda, (lo abracé) no sabría que hubiera hecho de mí sin ustedes, ahm y.. a ver cuando te decides..

-¿que me decida a qué?

-Vamos Marcos ¿que crees que soy tonta? Ella siente lo mismo por tí.

Marcos me miró impactado no se lo esperaba yo le sonreí y me dirigí a mi habitación me reflejé al espejo y mirándome dije para mí

-Hoy comienza mi vida me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado pero no no quieres estarlo.

Escuche el timbre y al instante Nayara me llamó Bella el cartero a traído un sobre para tí . Me gritó Nayara.

Bajé que raro pero si nadie sabía que vivia allí ¿o no?

El cartero me entrego el sobre le firmé y se fue.

-Voi a ver de que se trata...

**...**

**Holaa ya estoy aquii de nuevo más rapidito y este capi es más largo en el proximo capi**

**sucederá lo que tantos esperaís que será el sobre que le han traido a Bella? Bella modelo os imaginais cuando se entere Edward jojoi ahora empieza lo buenoo!**

anabel94** : jaja no te preocupes falta poco**

farfallenere-1918** : Pues aquí lo tienes y rapidito y extralargo jaja **

Cullen-21-gladys** : Lo sabrás pronto pero no te puedo dar pistas =)**

Quiero saber que les ha aparecido

Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Tisha Cullen **


	14. Reflexión

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

En el capitulo anterior...

-Hoy comienza mi vida me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado pero no no quieres estarlo.

Escuche el timbre y al instante Nayara me llamó Bella el cartero a traído un sobre para tí . Me gritó Nayara.

Bajé que raro pero si nadie sabía que vivia allí ¿o no?

El cartero me entrego el sobre le firmé y se fue.

-Voi a ver de que se trata...

**Capítulo 14: Reflexión**

_**Bella Pov:**_

-Ahora no Bells,

me quitó el sobre de las manos y en ese momento llamaron al timbre.

-Abre dejaré el sobre en tu habitación, me gritó Nayara desde las escaleras.

Me dirigí a la puerta con porte elegante, la abrí, y me encontré a un hombre no muy alto de pelo rubio de unos 28 años,delgado.

-Hola me llamo Yoshi soy representante de Nayara ¿está en casa?

-Sí, Yo soy Isabella Osuki Swan, pero llámeme Bella, pase no se quede en la puerta siéntese enseguida le aviso.

-Gracias, perdona mi indiscreción pero señorita Bella, me alegro que usted y Nayara se hayan reencontrado me comentó Nayara que se reencontraron apenas hace unos meses.

-gracias, pero pase.

El hombre entró y se sentó en la sala.

-Espere iré a llamar a mi hermana enseguida vuelvo.

Yoshi asintió.

_**Nayara Pov:**_

Fui a la habitación de Bella, dejé el sobre en su cama pero... mmm tenía curiosidad por saber quién la mandaba y que ponía, lo pensé un par de veces pero...si le hecho una miradita...¿qué podría pasar?, abrí el sobre, había una carta y algo más, le eché un vistazo rápido a la carta,

-No puede ser!

Oí los pasos de Bella en las escaleras y corrí hacia mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo abrí mi vestidor, el único sitio donde no buscaría nunca Bella, porque sabe que como la vea cerca de él le haría probarse miles de prendas y eso no le gusta nada, cerré el vestidor y me senté en mi cama me quedé pensando en el contenido de la carta...

_**Bella Pov:**_

Subí a mi habitación, pero allí no había rastro de mi hermana, me dirigí a su habitación , allí estaba sentada en la cama, con la cabeza agachada y mirando a la nada.

-¿hey Nayara te sucede algo?

Me arrodillé para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Emm no,no,es solo es que me perdí en mis pensamientos; esbozó una sonrisa

-ajá mm, vine a avisarte que Yoshi está en la sala.

-¡Es verdád!se me había olvidado la reunión, te quiero ver dentro de 5 minutos en la sala.

-Si no te preocupes,le dije.

Nayara salió disparada hacía la sala, que extraño, sabía que algo le pasaba la conocía demasiado bien, escuché llorar a Renesmée y fui a mi habitación, la cogí en mis brazos y la acuné hasta que de nuevo se quedó dormida le dí un beso y me encaminé hacia la sala.

Cuando llegué mi hermana me hizo una señal para que me sentara, y empezó a hablarme.

-Bella ya está todo listo sólo falta tu reportaje.

-¿cómo?, dije confusa. Y empezó a hablar Yoshi.

-Haber no se asuste señorita tenemos preparada la noticia de su reencuentro con su hermana Nayara sólo falta la sesión de fotos necesito una juntas y también haremos algunas por separado será perfecto.¿Esta usted de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro que está de acuerdo Yoshi empecemos de una vez, Bella no te preocupes Marcos se quedará con Renesmée; Dijo Nayara.

-Está

-¡Marcos nos vamos volveremos pronto!;gritó Nayara

-Pasadlo bien y mucha suerte Bella.

-Gracias

Fuimos a un estudio nos hicimos varias fotos juntas y por separado con distintos fondos tipo casual, Yoshi me hizo una que me comentó que sería la portada aparecía yo en primer plano con varios mechones en la cara húmedos y una mirada desafiante,y en segundo plano mi hermana cruzada de brazos sonriendo con un fondo de pared de piedra.

-¡Listo terminamos!, Buen trabajo chicas, Bella pareces una profesional.

-Gracias. Dije.

-Ha aprendido de la mejor profesora...dijo Nayara

Y los tres empezamos a reirnos

-No cambiaras nunca; dije.

Llegamos a casa y fuimos a la sala allí estaba Marcos esperándonos.

-¿Cómo os fue chicas?

-Muy bien,dije

-¿muy bien? ..., estuvimos Perfectas mejor imposible.

-Exagerada...dije

-Ya lo verás mañana cuando salgamos en la revista ya lo veo en primera página... La súpermodelo Nayara Osuki encuentra a su hermana pérdida!

-Ahh eso soy para tí una hermana pérdida no? "¬¬

-Si no la gente sospecharía

-Y porque no La señorita Osuki tiene competencia y no es nada menos que su hermana Isabella Osuki Swan, mejor no?

-Chicas basta, ya veremos lo que sale mañana en la revista, ahora quiero hablar con vosotras.

-¿que ocurre Marcos?

Escuchadme con atención por favor y no me interrumpáis hasta que no acabe por favor.

Ambas asentimos y Marcos empezó ha hablar.

-Haber Renesmée ya sabemos que tiene un don lo pudimos comprobar, crece muy rápido ya aparenta 1 mes de vida cuando en realidad tiene apenas 1 día, se puede alimentar de comida de humanos y creo que podría cazar cuando sea un poco más grande. Su piel es dura como la nuestra pero su corazón late. Ahora es demasiado pequeña pero que haremos cuando crezca Bella ¿Cuando te pregunte quién es su padre o donde está? ¿qué le dirás? Creo que aunque no quieras volver a verlo pero tiene derecho a saberlo también es su hija, ponte en su lugar y su familia no le prives a Renesmée de su padre después te puedes arrepentir, Bella esto te lo digo con el corazón en la mano, compréndelo yo no quiero que te vayas solo no prives a tu hija de su padre, yo conozco al Doctor Cullen sólo a él ya que trabajé un par de años con él hace un siglo pero si quieres, lo podría llamar pero sólo lo haré con tu consentimiento así que piénsalo y cuando estés lista avísame.¿De acuerdo?

-Marcos pero como le dices eso! eso lastimaría mucho a Bella no puedo creer qué digas eso. Grito Nayara enfadada.

-Basta Nayara, entiendo el punto de vista de Marcos y te lo agradezco que lo hayas comentado, meditaré sobre eso, aunque no quiera verlo es verdad que no hay razón para que mi hija no conozca a su padre. Gracias Marcos.

Me sonrió,y me dirigí a mi cuarto meditándolo le di un beso a mi hija y me tumbé en la cama mirando a la nada esperando que empezara un nuevo día...

**...**

**Holaa ya estoy aquii ya no queda nada! para el gran acontecimiento jeje muy pronto lo sabreís! **

Quiero saber que les ha aparecido , también acepto sugerencias, críticas, que creéis que pasará?

Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Tisha Cullen **


	15. ¿Quién es ese tipo?

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 15: ¿Quién es ese tipo?…

**Alice Pov: **

Seguíamos todos en la misma posición, yo trataba de ver algo, Edward estaba en su habitación, Kate y Carmen habían ido a cazar, Tanya nadie sabía donde andaba, Rosalie estaba revisando el Jeep, en el garaje, yo estaba abrazada a Jasper, en el sofá, y Emmet leía una revista de autos, y Esme estaba pendiente del teléfono por si Carlisle llamaba este seguía con Eleazar rastreando. Edward bajaba las escaleras estaba ausente su mente estaba en otra parte, pero de repente me vino una visión… conforme iba pasando se me forjaba en mi cara una gran sonrisa, Edward al ver la visión también hizo lo mismo, le dije a Esme que llamara a Kate y a Carmen para avisarla de que Carlisle venía hacia aquí con Eleazar al parecer habían encontrado algo.

**Carlisle Pov:**

Seguro que Alice ya me había visto necesitaba a todos en casa, en especial a Edward tendría que hablar con él a solas. Corrí junto a Eleazar por el bosque directo a nuestra casa ya era hora de que hubiera buenas noticias.

**Bella Pov:**

Estaba recostada en la cama cuando me percaté que Renesmé había despertado la cogí en brazos ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y puso su mano en mi garganta, en mi mente aparecieron las palabras "hola mamá" le sonreí y le contesté

-Buenos días mi vida.

Le di un baño, peine sus rizos color bronce, y la vestí, fuimos a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno, un biberón con leche y cereales molidos, cuando se lo tomó la senté en el sofá y yo me senté a su lado, Nayara apareció junto a Marcos en la sala.

-Bella! Menos mal que estas aquí…

-¿Naya parece que no me ves desde hace un millón de años?..¿Que te pasa?

-Emm digamos que tengo dos noticias que darte…

-No me asustes ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno (esta vez fue Marcos quién habló) Queriamos que supieras algo…

-¿Sii?, - pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar parecían ¿nerviosos?...

Empezó Nayara

-Hermanita sabes que te quiero mucho, por eso quiero que lo sepas Marcos ayer…-pero fue cortada por el aludido.

-El caso Bella es que ayer le confesé mis sentimientos a tu hermana y me aceptó

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes ya era hora! Pillines si se os veía al lejos,

-Entonces estás de acuerdo?

-Claro hermana y hermano, siempre quise tener un hermano.

-Pues ya lo tienes y Renesmé seré tío Marcos

Renesmé sonrío y siguió jugando a tirar todos los cojines que había en el sofá yo abracé a mis hermanos me gustaba mucho la idea de que Marcos fuera mi hermano al fin y al cabo vivía con nosotros desde que Nayara lo llamó para que me revisara cuando estaba embarazada siempre se había portado muy bien con las tres.

Nos separamos, y me acordé de algo…

-Nayara, ¿Dónde dejaste el sobre que recibí?

-mmm ahh el sobre, lo tiré-dijo con voz suave

-Y se puede saber por qué? Era mi sobre.-le dije.

**Nayara Pov:**

-Lo tiré porque… era uno de esos estúpidos humanos pidiéndote una cita e imaginé que no te enfadarías al quitarte un peso de encima.

-Ahm vale, que pena creía que era algo interesante… en fin que es lo otro que me ibas a decir? Aparte de lo de Marcos y tú?-me pregunto Bella.

Uff se lo tragó interesante, esa no era la palabra exacta con referente al sobre…

-Ahh sí, lo otro era que he encontrado a un manager para ti solita creo que te gustará…pero vámonos o llegaremos tarde rápido-Sonreí de oreja a oreja, me despedí de Marcos con un suave beso en los labios y Bella también le dio un beso a Renesmeé y le susurró –Nos vemos luego princesa, Te quiero-salimos de la casa, fuimos en mi coche al estudio, cuando llegamos Yoshi nos esperaba en la puerta.

**Bella Pov:**

-Qué bueno que llegáis temprano, ¿Bella puedes venir conmigo?, Nayara, ve a camerinos, dentro de unos minutos te alcanzo-dijo Yoshi

-Vale- respondió mi hermana

Yo asentí y fui detrás de Yoshi llegamos a los estudios, era increíble lo grande que era el edificio de la revista en los pisos superiores se encontraban las oficinas y en los inferiores los estudios de fotografía, una sala con pasarela, y muchas más que no conocía todo era muy glamuroso. Pero me llamó la atención que pasáramos todos los estudios, entramos en una sala era inmensa, la sala tenía barras encajadas que iban de pared a pared colgando de esas barras miles de perchas con un sinfín de conjuntos se me desencajó la mandíbula al ver tanta cantidad de ropa menos mal que Nayara no me acompañó sino sería mi fin.

-Muy bien, Bella hoy te tengo algo preparado-dijo Yoshi

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tú misma escogerás tus conjuntos.

-Pero Yoshi, yo te lo agradezco pero tardaría días en decidirme, no días no, meses…AÑOS!

-Tranquila sabría que me ibas a decir algo así, está bien, mira esta parte seguro que te gustará algo-me índico una de las grandes barras-Cuando termines ve al estudio 4, iré con Nayara si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme -me sonrió y se marchó.

-Genial, ¿Por dónde empiezo?-esto no me gustaba nada parecía un laberinto, Alice se hubiera vuelto loca aquí le encantaría, bella tonta porque pensaste en Alice, sólo me hace más daño, además ella no te quiere sólo jugó contigo como los demás…

-Eh tú piensas moverte algún día o tendré que esperar toda la eternidad-

Me giré con mis dientes apretados para ver quién se había atrevido a decir eso, cuál fue mi sorpresa a encontrarme a un vampiro, aparentaba 18 años su pelo era de color negro lo tenía corto parecido al de Jake, sus ojos eran grandes, los rasgos de la cara eran muy finos y acentuados, su cuerpo era como el de Emmet llevaba una camiseta de manga corta azul añil, que marcaba sus músculos perfectamente, también llevaba unos jeans color negros.

-¿Perdona?-dije

-Lo que has oído gatita-dijo ese tipo

-Lo primero, NO ME LLAMES GATITA, SEGUNDO ME MOVERÉ CUANDO QUIERA YA QUE DE SEGURO NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER Y TERCERO DÉJAME EN PAZ.

-Vaya, si que eres antipática va me largo-Y se fue

-Y tú eres un bruto!-grité para que se enterara, que tipo tan fastidioso.

No sabía que elegir miré entre las perchas estuve un buen rato hasta que me harté y escogí un jeans oscuro que se ajustaban muy bien a mis piernas y una camiseta que me dejaba el hombro y parte de mi espalda al descubierto, de manga corta color miel y unos tacones de unos 7 centímetros del mismo color que la camisa, entre al cambiador pero cuál fue mi sorpresa estaba ocupado por un chico con el torso descubierto de lo poco que pude ver tenía un torso perfecto, cerré la cortina inmediatamente.

-Lo siento no sabía que estaba ocupado- pero en ese momento se abrió la cortina y salió el chico ya vestido con una camisa negra con las mangas y el cuello violeta y unos jeans oscuros.

-No te preocupes gatita por mí no hay problemas si querías verme sin camiseta dímelo no me importa-dijo el chico.

-Tú otra vez! Maldita sea si te hubiera querido ver sin camiseta no cerraría la cortina ¿sabes?-

-Si tú lo dices-lo dijo con ironía

-Desaparece de mi vista ya-dije

-Este es un país libre, me voy porque yo quiero gatita-se fue

No lo soporto! Hoy era mi día de mala suerte, entré en el cambiador me puse el conjunto que escogí, me maquillé, los ojos negros, con la sombra color oro, un poco de rubor, y los labios rojos sangre, me quedaba muy bien ese color y fui a la sala de estudio que me indicó Yoshi. Y allí estaba Yoshi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vaya Bella, estas espectacular, sabía que no me decepcionarías.

-Gracias Yoshi.

-Antes que nada, ya te encontré un manager es perfecto para ti os llevaréis muy bien, el se encargará de tus sesiones y los papeleos correspondientes, es joven y también es modelo, lo elegí porque tiene experiencia y aprenderéis mucho el uno del otro, te lo he asignado a ti por tu gran potencial se que os compenetraréis bien, su nombre es Dereck Brust, es un buen chico, bueno dejo que empieces la sesión, nos vemos luego.

-Gracias Yoshi hasta luego- Vaya, vaya, con que Dereck Brust tengo curiosidad por conocerle.

Y la mañana transcurrió como siempre entre fotos y más fotos.

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en cuando se iba a acabar esta pesadilla, decidí bajar no era bueno estar solo y menos teniendo detrás de ti a una vampira loca acosándote, es que nunca se iba a enterar Amo a Bella con todas mis fuerzas y la amaré para toda la eternidad. Mientras bajaba las escaleras Alice tuvo una visión genial Carlisle y Eleazar vienen para acá parece ser que la han encontrado. Me acomodé en el sofá al lado de Esme quien me dedico una mirada de alegría, esperanza, pensó –Edward hijo todo se va a arreglar- yo asentí, Carlisle llegó a la casa y todos nos quedamos expectantes, Eleazar se retiró junto con Carmen y Kate a sus habitaciones, Un momento, ¿Carlisle me estaba bloqueando? En su mente solo vi el nombre de medicamentos y su concentración.

-Carlisle por qué me bloqueas?

-Edward los sabréis todos a la vez-dijo autoritariamente Carlisle, Bufé ante eso.

Carlisle comenzó a hablar:

-haber chicos antes que nada tranquilizarse, se lo que os estáis preguntando, si hemos encontrado a Bella,

Tenemos una pista sobre su paradero- pero fue interrumpido por Edward.

-Y a que esperamos vamos!.

-Tranquilo hijo, no iremos todos juntos podríamos asustarla. -Dijo Carlisle.

-¿Qué? Yo quiero ver a mi hermanita ya!- esta vez fue Emmet.

-Calmaos, iremos Esme y yo para verificar que la dirección es correcta además ¿y si no está allí? Nos aseguraremos. Dijo Carlisle.

-No podéis hacerme esto- dije

-A ver hay otro motivo, necesito que estéis lo más relajados posible sobre todo tu Edward, Jasper por favor.

El Aludido asintió y enseguida llegaban olas de tranquilidad.

-Gracias, el caso es que hemos encontrado una gabardina en el bosque y el olor es muy parecido al de Bella pero no termina de encajar así que seguimos ese rastro y nos llevó a una gran casa, ese rastro no era el único que había por la zona, junto a ese olor había otro diferente, y conforme nos fuimos acercando a la casa había más olores en total 4 diferentes, pero no sabemos con certeza si Bella esta allí, a y la gabardina estaba llena de sangre (me tensé, Carlisle prosiguió),pero de animal.

Todos se quedaron sumergidos en sus pensamientos menos yo que quería ir a ver a Bella.

-Esme vamos, Edward te quedarás aquí hasta que regresemos, Alice encárgate de eso.

-Sí Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper… dijo mi hermana y apenas si darme tiempo a reaccionar ya estaban a mis costados preparados para sujetarme.

-Bufé, me dirigí al piano y me senté allí. Me puse a tocar la nana de Bella, ojalá Carlisle y Esme vuelvan pronto con buenas noticias…

**Bella pov:**

Me dirigí a buscar a Nayara una vez terminada mi sesión, estaba en una de las oficinas.

-Hermanita que gusto verte ven acá te voy a presentar a tu manager ya que a Yoshi lo han llamado y se ha tenido que marchar así que me tocó a mí, ven conmigo- asentí y la seguí, ya tenía curiosidad quería conocerlo.

Fuimos a una de las salas de reuniones, Nayara entró y la seguí… No lo puedo creer!

-Tú?-dije era el mismo tipo que me encontré en el vestidor

-¿Ya os conocéis?-dijo mi hermana

-Formalmente no-contestó ese tipo se acercó a mí me cogió la mano y me la besó.-Un gusto conocerla por fin Isabella Osuki

y me perdí en sus ojos pero ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Era ese maleducado, pero fue tan educado al saludarme…Bella vuelve a la vida real me decía mi subconsciente…

-Lo mismo digo Dereck Brust.

-Señorita le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, espero que las acepte-dijo.

-No te preocupes.

-Bueno veo que no me necesitáis hermanita nos vemos en la casa.

-Espera como voy, te recuerdo que hemos venido en tu coche.

-Eso no te preocupes Dereck te llevará, además tiene que informarte sobre tu sesión de mañana será espectacular, después nos vemos Dereck cuida a mi hermana sino te las verás conmigo.

-Tranquila está en buenas manos.

Y mi hermana se marchó, si claro estoy en buenas manos tss bufé.

-Bueno gatita pronto harás una sesión para patrocinar un modelo nuevo de moto, Yamaha R6

-cómo si supiera de motos, dije…

-Yo te puedo enseñar

-¿Cómo?, respondí

-Si quieres aprender a conducir las motos yo te enseño

-No gracias, no me interesa.

-Vamos te irá bien a la hora de posar sabrás la libertad que se siente conduciendo motos.

-Eh, déjalo no te molestes tengo malas experiencias con motos…

-Bueno lo dejamos pendiente. Me dijo

-Bueno está bien pero me ¿puedes llevar a mi casa por favor tengo ganas de llegar allá?

-Vamos.

En el coche de Dereck, íbamos en silencio en el Aston martin hasta que me dejó en la puerta de mi casa.

-Hasta mañana no olvides que mañana por la tarde tenemos clases de motos, verás te encantará sientes como tu cuerpo libera adrenalina.

-si Dereck, adiós

Me encamine a la puerta pero antes de girar el picaporte fijé mi vista en un mercedes Benz q estaba en nuestro aparcamiento ¿De quien será?, también hay aromas nuevos…

…

**Holaa ya estoy aquí de nuevo ahora irán siendo más larguitos los capítulos,**

**¿Qué pasará cuando Carlisle y Esme Vayan en busca de Bella ¿será esa la casa de Bella? ¿Qué les ha parecido Dereck?, al parecer Bella lo tendrá que aguantar ya que es su manager jaja…**

farfallenere-1918:déjale tiempo a Nayara y la entenderás Gracias de verdad siempre estas ahí =D tus rewievs me dan muchísimos ánimos

Cullen-21-gladys: Ya lo verás queda poco para que lo averigües =D gracias por tu review!


	16. ¿Qué ocurre?

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 16: ¿Qué ocurre?

**Carlisle Pov:**

Habíamos llegado a la casa Esme se puso a mi lado, toqué la puerta esperamos luego de unos cinco minutos nos abrieron la puerta…

**Marcos Pov:**

Estaba jugando con Renesmée, estaba dando sus primeros pasos se sostenía bastante bien, apenas tardó unos minutos en estar correteando por toda la casa jaja era encantadora, aparentaba tener 1 año de edad, crecía muy rápido Bella se iba a poner muy feliz cuando se enterara y Nayara también, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Renesmée ve a tu cuarto a jugar ahora subo, esperé hasta que escuché que estuvo en su habitación, no sabía quién podría ser, si fueran Bella y Nayara no habrían llamado. Abrí la puerta y cuál fue mi sorpresa a encontrarme al Doctor Cullen.

-¿Dr. Carlisle?-pregunté dudoso.

-¿Marcos?-Preguntó él.

-Pasad, pasad no os quedéis en la puerta por favor- les dije Carlisle y yo nos dimos la mano en forma de saludo, le indiqué que se sentarán en el sofá de la sala, ellos tomaron asiento.

-Marcos ella es mi esposa Esme.

-Un gusto conocerla, pero dime Carlisle que te trae por aquí ¿un cambio de rutina?

-No exactamente… verás…

-No hace falta que me expliques creo que sé lo que haces aquí…-Carlisle se quedo en shock, yo agaché la cabeza.

-¿Es por Bella verdad? ¿La estáis buscando?-

-¿Cómo..- pero fue cortado por su esposa Esme que empezó a hablar.

-Entonces ¿Bella esta aquí? Por favor dinos que sí que esta bien, la hemos estado buscado durante mucho tiempo mis hijos están destrozados desde que desapareció, nosotros queremos a Bella como si fuera otra hija más necesitamos saber que está bien, que no le ha pasado nada malo, por favor-dijo con angustia se notaba que la querían, no creo que Bella esté al tanto que la han estado buscando todo este tiempo.

-Por favor Marcos dinos todo lo que sepas de ella estamos buscándola desde hace muchos meses y dinos donde la podemos encontrar, me enteré que estaba embarazada pero no sabemos nada más- me dijo Carlisle.

-Yo no debo contarles ya que no es mi vida pero solo os puedo asegurar que está bien.-dije

-¿Y no sabes donde podríamos encontrarla?-dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno espero que no se enfade conmigo, si esperáis un poco la veréis viene dentro de un rato.

-¿Vive aquí?-pregunto Esme.

-Tendréis muchas dudas, pero yo solo os puedo contar que está bien su embarazo fue muy peligroso diría que casi mortal de no ser por mi compañera Nayara, tuvo que transformarla sino Bella hubiera muerto en el parto era la única opción ella no se lo pidió pero a Nayara le partía el corazón que la niña creciera sin su madre.

-Pobre Bella, todo lo que ha sufrido sola, mi niña.-dijo Esme

-¿Oye Marcos que pasó con el bebé de Bella?

-Mirarlo vosotros mismos- sonreí y dije – ¿Renesmée puedes venir un momento?-

Carlisle y Esme estaban expectantes, a paso humano apareció Renesmée se lanzó a mis brazos y puso su mano en mi garganta…

¿Tío Marcos quiénes son estos señores? Esa frase apareció en mi mente

-Mira el es Carlisle y ella Esme son tus abuelos- estos sonrieron muy felices.

**Esme Pov:**

No podía creerlo era encantadora, simplemente preciosa, se parecía mucho a Edward en su color de pelo, y algunos rasgos también se parecía a Bella, tenía la piel de nuestro mismo color pero su corazón latía, la pequeña nos miró con atención nos sonrío yo le extendí los brazos y ella se lanzó en ellos la cogí y me puso una manita en la cara y la otra a Carlisle y en mi mente apareció…

Abuelitos.

Miré a Carlisle y él me miraba con incredulidad.

-No os preocupéis es la forma que tiene de expresarse con vosotros todavía no sabe hablar lo único que sabe decir es mamá, ese es su don se puede comunicar mentalmente, la verdad es lógico que tenga ese poder su madre tiene un potente escudo mental y su padre es lector de mentes según me dijo Bella ¿no?-dijo Marcos.

-Si preciosa somos tus abuelos-le dije la niña sonrió.

-Es impresionante- Carlisle solo atino a decir estaba asombrado realmente.

Escuché el girar del pomo y apareció tras la puerta una de nosotros aparentaba 18 años era morena alta con rasgos muy finos.

**Marcos Pov: **

Nayara entró, la pequeña saltó de los brazos de Esme y se dirigió a su encuentro.

-¡Hola como está la niña más guapa del mundo! Pero si has aprendido a andar ¡tengo a la sobrina más linda del mundo! Verás la sorpresa que le vas a dar a tu madre cuando llegue-dijo

Entonces me miró y le dije:

-cariño ellos Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, ellos son los abuelos de Renesmee.

-Hola.-dijo secamente

-Nayara gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Bella de verdad te estoy tan agradecida-dijo Esme

-No me des las gracias lo hice porque es mi hermana y la quiero mucho.

-Nayara cariño que te pasa-

-Nada-

-Cariño ellos la han estado buscando desde hace tiempo, No es como pensaba Bella.

-Sí, y de seguro que el padre de mi sobrina seguro que ha estado muy ocupado también buscando a mi hermana…-

-Nayara basta!.

-Nosotros hemos estado buscándola la queremos mucho es como si fuera mi hija y Edward ha sido el que peor lo ha pasado parecía que le habían robado su vida, ¿no sé por qué dices eso?-dijo Esme con confusión

-Pregúntele usted a su hijo. Si su hijo viene por aquí dígale que Bella no quiere saber nada de él que si quiere venir a pasar tiempo con su hija puede hacerlo pero Bella no lo quiere ver.-

-Ya basta Nayara, ¿Dónde está Bella?-

-Bella ha conocido a Dereck su manager y estaban hablando él la traerá a casa.-

**Bella Pov:**

Antes de girar el pomo escuché gritos

**-Sí, y de seguro que el padre de mi sobrina seguro que ha estado muy ocupado también buscando a mi hermana…-**

**-Nayara basta!.**

**-Nosotros hemos estado buscándola la queremos mucho es como si fuera mi hija y Edward ha sido el que peor lo ha pasado parecía que le habían robado su vida, ¿no sé por qué dices eso?-dijo Esme con confusión**

**-Pregúntele usted a su hijo. Si su hijo viene por aquí dígale que Bella no quiere saber nada de él que si quiere venir a pasar tiempo con su hija puede hacerlo pero Bella no lo quiere ver.-**

**-Ya basta Nayara, ¿Dónde está Bella?-**

**-Bella ha conocido a Dereck su manager y estaban hablando él la traerá a casa.-**

¿A quién le estaba gritando Nayara? Giré el pomo y entré, y cuál fue mi sorpresa no podía ser mi mente me la estaba jugando no por favor. Me quedé estática, Nayara vino hacia mí y me abrazó.

Esme se levantó al parecer estaba impresionada

-Bella

-Hola Esme.

Me abrazó se aferro a mí

-Bella no sabes cómo te hemos extrañado, siento todo lo que te ha pasado ojala te hubiéramos encontrado antes mi niña.

-Esme tranquila, ya paso todo no te preocupes tuve suerte después de todo.

Nos deshicimos del abrazo. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que mi princesa venía corriendo hacia mí gritando

-mamá mamá – la cogí en brazos

-Hola mi niña preciosa veo que sabes andar que sorpresa cada día me haces más feliz-

Pude notar como Esme y Carlisle estaban emocionados su cara lo decía todo. Les conté mi historia Carlisle me contó que Alice no puede verme desde que desaparecí y que lo más seguro es que fuera por Renesmee me dijo que si podrían traer a los demás para que conocieran a la pequeña y que tenían muchas ganas de verme.

-Entonces mañana vendremos sobre esta hora, verás lo contentos que se van a poner todos, Bella Edw-

-Esme por favor no quiero saber de Edward mañana también puede venir para conocer a su hija y la podrá ver cada vez que quiera está en su derecho y no se la voy a negar.

Esme asintió con algo de pena, se despidieron de mi hija y de los demás y se marcharon.

Después de que se marcharon permanecimos en silencio fui a bañar a Renesmée para después acostarla ella puso una mano en mi garganta y apareció en mi mente…

-¿Mañana conoceré a mi papá?

Yo asentí

-¿Qué bien mami y cómo es?

-Preciosa mañana lo verás, ahora a dormir princesa

Le di un beso en la frente y la arropé no tardó mucho en dormirse, Nayara se asomó por la puerta y me hizo una seña de que la siguiera y así hice me llevó hasta su cuarto y empezó a hablar

-Bells hermanita quiero que sepas que lo hice por tu bien para que no sufrieras pensé que nunca los verías más pero…

-Déjate de rodeos ¿qué ocurre?-le dije impaciente

-te acuerdas del sobre que llegó el otro día pues mira…- se metió en su vestidor cuando volvió tenía un sobre en sus manos me lo dio, yo lo abrí, saqué la carta y lo demás que había en el sobre…

…

**Holaa ya estoy aquí de nuevo les he dejado fotos en mi perfil sobre el fic,**

**¿Qué contendrá ese sobre? ¿Qué pasará en la casa Cullen cuando vuelvan Esme y Carlisle?...**

Espero vuestra opinión! Bss!

**Tisha Cullen**


	17. Verdad oculta

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 17: Verdad oculta

**Carlisle Pov:**

Habíamos llegado a la casa todos estaban esperándonos afuera expectantes les hice una señal para que fueran al salón

-Carlisle por qué me bloqueáis- dijo Edward

-Todos os enteraréis a la vez –

Entonces les conté todo y se lo fui enseñando a Edward a través de mi mente, todos menos la imagen de Renesmée quería que él la viera con sus propios ojos.

Cuando terminé de explicar, todos se quedaron en silencio asimilando toda la información.

-No puedo esperar a mañana! A ver a Bella y a mi sobrína! Wauu Bella modelo con un manager y todo ya sé quién me infiltrara la moda antes de que salga!-Soltó Alice en un grito de júbilo.

-Carlisle puedo hablar contigo-me dijo Edward

-sí claro-le dije

Nos dirigimos a mi despacho

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?-

-Que que ocurre, ocurre que no soy tonto Carlisle que pasa porque mañana, es que acaso Bella no tiene deseos de verme yo quiero verla ahora la necesito Carlisle y lo sabes.-

-Edward el caso es que Bella al parecer no quiere verte no sé el motivo pues no nos lo dijeron al parecer es algo que has hecho hijo piénsalo-

-Pero no he hecho nada ¿Por qué? Por quererla, por amarla, por buscarla…-

-Edward yo no tengo las respuestas a tus preguntas, eso sólo lo sabe una persona, habla con ella mañana, esta noche tranquilízate-

-Está bien, estaré en mi habitación.

**Tanya Pov:**

Vaya vaya así que esa tal Bellita no quiere ver a Edward y este está dolido jaja mi momento de actuar

-En qué piensas Tanya-dijo Kate

-En que voy a pensar Kate por favor en mi Ediiee-

-Tanya quítate a Edward de la cabeza él quiere a otra persona-

-Yo nunca me rindo Kate..- y me fui en dirección al cuarto de mi amor jeje era hora de sanar su corazón…

**Edward Pov: **

Estaba en mi cuarto sentado en mi sofá, con los codos reposando en mis rodillas y mis manos tapando mi cara, que había hecho, por qué Bella me odia no lo entiendo. Llamaron a la puerta olí era Tanya , la que me faltaba no tenía ganas de aguantar sus tonterías,

-Ediie hola ¿pero qué te pasa? Que mala cara tienes.

-¿Qué quieres?-le corté.

-Sólo vine haber como estabas, pensé que te vendría bien cazar mañana vas a conocer a tu hija y te vendría bien que se te pusiera mejor cara.

¿Tanya amable? Se ha golpeado la cabeza o tal vez se haya..

-¿Entonces qué dices vamos a cazar?-dijo impaciente.

-Está bien tienes razón me vendrá bien-

Eso era más extraño aún yo aceptando una invitación de Tanya Denalí, por una vez tenía razón me vendría bien cazar para que Bella y mi hija me vean bien.

**Bella Pov:**

Del sobre saqué una carta y varias fotos leí la carta

**Parece que no le importabas tanto como decía ¿no? Normal tú una simple humana vulnerable frágil el perfecto juguete. No le importó que desaparecieras ni se molestó en buscarte y ahora que sabe que tienes una hija de él es cuando se acuerda de ti te quiere sólo por tu hija pobrecita… en estas fotos tienes las prueba que de lo que digo es verdad… Bye bye.**

Cogí las fotos…

En ellas aparecía Edward con una vampira besándose frenéticamente, empecé a sollozar sentí como algo en mí se rompió era mi corazón muerto se hizo pedazos

-Bells hermanita…

…

**Nayara Pov:**

Silencio eso es lo que había en la habitación

De repente Bella desapareció escuché como salía de la casa y se dirigía al bosque.

Marcos subió enseguida.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Bella?

Le señalé la carta la leyó y vio las fotos

-Oh dios.-

Yo agaché la cabeza

-Iré a buscarla quédate aquí con Renesmée.-Dijo Marcos

-No iré yo-dije le di un beso a Marcos y fui a buscar a Bella.

…

**Holaa ya estoy aquí de nuevo les he dejado fotos en mi perfil sobre el fic,**

**¿Qué planeará Tanya?...**

perl rose swan: me alegroo que estes por aquí de nuevo =D hechaba de menos tus rewiews!

Gracias por los rewiews a tods!

Espero vuestra opinión! Bss!

**Tisha Cullen**


	18. las verdades duelen

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 18: Las verdades duelen

**Nayara Pov:**

Me sumergí en el bosque había tormenta y soplaba mucho viento sería difícil encontrar a Bella con este temporal, no encontraba su olor por ninguna parte pero no me rendí y seguí buscándola…

**Tanya pov:**

Yo ya había terminado de cazar me senté en una piedra grande a observarlo, había tormenta, se veía extremadamente sexy con su cabello mojado las gotas corrían por su cara y al tener la chaqueta mojada le marcaba todo si es que es un seductor… pero esta vez Edward Cullen yo te seduciré.

-Tanya nos vamos ya he terminado- me dijo

-Si claro volvamos dando un paseo-le dije

Le cogí la mano y le dije.

-¿Vamos?-él bufó pero no me soltó la mano jeje poco a poco conseguiré que te olvides de esa bastarda jiji y serás mío.

De repente se paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa Eddie?-

-Este olor me resulta familiar… pero no logro recordar de quién es exactamente,-

¿Quieres decir que no estamos solos?-Aproveché y me abracé a él

-Vamos Ediie marchémonos rápido hacia la casa.

Y nos dirigimos hacia la casa, Eddie se fue a su habitación a darse una ducha para quitarse el olor a animal y a vegetación se excusó. Yo me quedé en mi cuarto y me puse a hablar con Carmen de cosas sin importancia sólo lo hice por distraerme un rato.

**Bella Pov:**

Corrí en dirección al bosque necesitaba ahogar mis penas, necesitaba darle sepultura a mi corazón despedazado, me subí a lo alto de un árbol allí me senté en una de sus ramas y solloce mi pecho subía y bajaba precipitadamente como humana cuando lloraba creo que era por acto reflejo, ya no lo necesitaba pero eso me hacía desahogar más mi dolor, me ardía el pecho pareciera que mi corazón se quedaba en cenizas, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué? Maldito Edward jugaste conmigo como se te vino en gana, eso es lo que me querías que enseguida te buscas a la primera que pase por tu lado, YO TE AMABA DE VERDAD EDWARD CULLEN. Te odiooo!Es verdad que algunas verdades duelen demasiado pero tengo que ser fuerte ahora más que nunca no puedo flaquear por mi hija por ella, no permitiré que me vea destrozada, estaba empapada por la lluvia pero no me importaba pareciera que el estado de mi corazón se reflejara en el clima.

**Nayara Pov:**

No lo puedo creer

**...Flash Back…**

Ahí estaba el más ruin de todos los hombres, ese que le ha hecho y le sigue haciendo tanto daño a mi hermana, maldita sea y va con esa vampira ahh! Es la misma de la foto…

**-¿Qué pasa Eddie?-**

**-Este olor me resulta familiar… pero no logro recordar de quién es exactamente,-**dijo

**¿Quieres decir que no estamos solos?-**esa arpía se abrazó a él

**-Vamos Ediie marchémonos rápido hacia la casa.- **y ambos se fueron cogidos de la mano.

…**..Fin Flash back…..**

Dioss tengo que encontrar a Bella ya y rápido.

Corrí y corrí ¿dónde se ha metido? ¿Qué hago? Llamaré a Dereck para que me ayude a buscarla a él se le da bien rastrear…

**Dereck Pov:**

Cuando Nayara me llamó desesperada me asustó iba camino del bosque a toda velocidad ¿Qué le pudo pasar a Bella para que reaccionara así? Nayara sólo me dijo que si la encontraba no le preguntara que le brindara mi compañía al parecer fuera lo que fuera que le pasó le ha afectado mucho maldita sea no encontraba ningún rastro el temporal no me lo hacía nada fácil me recargué a los pies de un árbol para concentrarme oí algo eran… sollozos pero era extraño se oían cerca del árbol pero conforme me alejaba de este desaparecía, alcé la vista y que vieron mis ojos los sollozos venían de Bella estaba en lo alto del árbol me dispuse a escalarlo..

**Bella Pov:**

No podía parar de sollozar estaba sentada en la rama con mis piernas encogidas y mi cabeza descansando en mis rodillas pero de pronto sentí unos brazos abrazándome me asusté gire la cabeza.

**Dereck Pov:**

La abracé, no podía hacer otra cosa, más que eso…

-Dereck- dijo con voz de incrédula

-Tranquila desahógate estoy aquí para ayudarte sabes los manager estamos para todo, en realidad los demás no sé si lo hacen deberían a mi no me preocupa sólo el tema profesional, también me preocupa cómo se sienten Bella ¿Qué ha arruinado tu linda sonrisa? Sabes a veces en la vida hay pruebas por las que nos hacen pasar, y tenemos que afrontarlas.

-No puedo afrontarlo Dereck es demasiado…- dijo con una voz débil

-Bella te voy a contar mi historia ¿Quieres? Para mí no es fácil pero sé que te vendrá bien.

-Si.-

-yo nací en Italia, mi sueño era ser modelo profesional, con diez años ya andaba por pasarelas mi manager estaba saturado de contratos para mí y a los 19 años mi hermana pequeña desapareció una noche tan sólo tenía cinco años yo me volví loco buscándola por la ciudad la encontré en un callejón estaba asustada la llame mi hermana corrió hacia mí me abrazó pero algo me golpeó y cuando abrí los ojos lo que vi me quebró el cuerpo mi hermana estaba suspendida en el aire un hombre la estaba agarrando por el cuello mi furia me hizo dirigirme hacia ellos le dije que la soltara, lo hizo soltó a mi hermana, me miraba como si me quisiera devorar avanzaba lentamente hacía mí pero mi hermana le arrojó algo qué lo hizo enfadar entonces la atacó la mordió y …

-Dereck-dijo Bella

-La mató delante de mis ojos, yo cogí un palo de hierro y me dirigí a él con agilidad me hizo soltar el palo y me mordió pero no me mató al parecer algo lo alertó y salió rápidamente de allí, la sirena del coche de policía se escuchó le di un beso a mi hermana en la frente y le dije que me perdonara que era un mal hermano que no la había podido proteger la dejé sentada contra la pared para que la policía la viera, trepé hasta el techo del local y ahí empezó mi transformación esa noche me cambió mi vida por completo perdí a mis padres y ..a mi hermana. Estuve viajando por el mundo solo me alimentaba de venganza quería encontrar a ese tipo y despedazarlo, pero no lo encontré, hasta que un día el me encontró peleé con el y gané gracias a que era un neófito y tenía más fuerza que un vampiro normal.

-Mi vida dio un gran giro, perdí todo lo que más quería y nunca me perdonaré por no haberla protegido. Agache la cabeza.

-Dereck-

-Pero ya ves Bella aprendí a vivir con esa culpa y aquí estoy, Bella todo se puede dejar atrás se supera poco a poco no te hundas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias Dereck de verdad-dijo

-No te preocupes, si ya estás mejor vamos a tu casa tu hermana estaba muy preocupada por tí.

-Sí vamos-

-Ahh gatita te recuerdo que mañana hemos quedado para enseñarte a conducir mi moto.

-Sí no lo he olvidado, y no me llames gatita!

-Sí gatita-eché a correr cuando termine de decirlo

-Dereck!-y se echó a correr para alcanzarme, me encanta enfadarla es tan fácil jaja,

**Y hasta aquí otro capi ya no podré actualizar hasta el sábado pero no se preocupen haré todo lo posible por subirlo antes ¿Qué les pareció? Vaya vaya no se han encontrado en el bosque fue Nayara la que los vio no se preocupen en el próximo capi se verán porfin! =D así que estén atentas jaja, Gracias a tods de verdad me dan ánimo cada vez que veo un rewiew nuevo me inspiro jaja asi que ya saben! Rewievs! =)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Tisha Cullen**


	19. Capítulo 19 Reencuentro ¿Feliz?

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 19: Reencuentro ¿Feliz?

**Bella Pov:**

Cuando regresé a la casa con Dereck , Nayara y Marcos me esperaban Nayara le dio las gracias a Dereck él se despidió y me dijo que mañana pasaría por mí se acercó a mi oído y me susurró

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras no me gusta verte sufrir-al sentir su aroma tan cerca, mis nervios se dispararon, solo atiné a asentir.

Cuando Dereck se marchó, les pedí perdón a mis hermanos y les dije que me sentía mejor, y me fui a mi habitación.

Me cambié de ropa, y me intenté preparar para lo que estaba por venir, tarde o temprano tendría que verlo, pero ¿Estaba lista?, ¿ya me olvidó?, ¿por qué lo hizo? Fuí su juguete y ahora vuelve por mi hija pero sobre todo no pude quitarme de la cabeza las malditas fotos, cada vez que las recuerdo siento más ira, rabia me crispaba los nervios. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un abrazo y un:

-Buenos días motera, ¿preparada para aprender del maestro?-

-o puede que el maestro aprenda de la alumna-le dije con tono pícaro

-No lo creo posible…-dijo

-¿Qué insinuas?¬¬ -

-No nada nada eh, te espero en la sala- y se fue corriendo, me reí, Cuando Dereck está a mi lado me hace olvidar los malos pensamientos y me alegra siempre, con su sonrisa y su manera de ser.

Fui a la cuna de mi pequeña vi que aún dormía le dí un beso en la frente y me dirigí a la sala, allí estaba Dereck esperándome junto con mi hermana, ambos estaban hablando,

-Vaya vaya así que vas a aprender a conducir una moto no?- dijo Nayara

-No me queda de otra- dije

-Vamos yo creo que te gustará mucho, que os lo paséis bien-dijo mi hermana y se despidió de nosotros.

Nos subimos a la moto la verdá es que era impresionante.

Dereck me cogió las manos y me las puso en su cintura.

-Será mejor que te agarres si no quieres caerte gatita-dijo

**Nayara Pov:**

Me alegraba mucho que Dereck estuviera tan atento con mi hermana así la distraería y no pensaría tanto en ese estúpido que lo único que le causa es dolor.

Estaba en la habitación de juegos con Renesmee, escuché como llamaron al timbre y como Marcos se dirigió a abrir, serían los Cullen bajé con Renesmee en mis brazos ella me pregunto que si serían sus abuelos, yo asentí. Cuando bajé estaban sentados al verme con la pequeña en los brazos se levantaron.

-Hola Nayara un gusto volver a verte ellos son mis hijos, ella es Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, y Edward.

-Hola- saludé dejé a Renesmée en el suelo y ella fue corriendo a abrazar a sus abuelos.

-Hola preciosa- dijo Esme y la cogió en brazos, la pequeña al parecer le preguntó algo mentalmente, y ella le respondió.

-Vaya así que ¿quieres saber quiénes son?- la pequeña asintió.

La vampira mas bajita estaba dando saltitos como si estuviera impaciente era extraña.

-Hola yo soy tu tía Alice pequeña, que bonita eres!.- Mi sobrina sonrió

-Él es tu tío Jasper, tía Rosalie, tío Emmet,-este último se acerco a la pequeña y la cogió y la elevo en el aire, la niña se reía mucho su risa era angelical los demás sonreían.

-Pequeña te enseñaré a ser tan fuerte como yo.-le dijo ese tal Emmet.

Los demás rieron ante lo dicho, Alice cogió a Renesmée de los brazos de Emmet y le dijo:

-Y él Renesmée es tu papá Edward- Renesmée al parecer se quedó pensando.

**Edward Pov:**

-Y él Renesmée es tu papá Edward- ella me miró y en su cara apareció una sonrisa que deduje como felicidad, no lo podía creer mi hija mía y de bella, era preciosa la rescaté de los brazos de Alice, la pequeña me miro y me dijo papi luego me abrazó. Luego Marcos y Nayara estuvieron contándonos más cosas acerca de la pequeña como su don, y más.

**Bella Pov:**

Me divertí mucho con Dereck, aprendí a montar en moto, la verdad es que en una ocasión Jake me dio clase también y no se me olvidó al parecer.

-Debo admitir que me has impresionado, pero todavía estas a mucho de igualar a tu maestro- me dijo

-ah sí, ¿cuando quieras te hecho una carrera? maestrillo-dije

-No todavía no, cuando hayas cogido práctica ahora ni si quiera con ventaja me

ganarías-

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que te gane-le dije empezándome a enfadar,

-Si, sí, llegamos-dijo

Nos bajamos de la moto y entramos en la casa, en el estacionamiento estaba un Volvo plateado que no me alegraba mucho de ver, un Jeep rojo y un Mercedes.

Cuando entré los Cullen me miraban todos sin articular palabra, los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron Esme y Carlisle.

-Hola- dije.

-Mamá-mi princesa dejó de abrazar a Edward y vino corriendo hacia mí, respecto a él lo ignoré no quería verlo.

**Edward Pov:**

No lo podía creer, tenía a Bella enfrente de mí, estaba espectacular en su cuerpo había más curvas de las que tenía antes y tenía facciones más maduras. Renesme se deshizo del abrazo la puse en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia su madre.

-Mamá- dijo ella, Bella la cogió y le dijo

-Hola princesa- la pequeña se abrazó a ella, todos permanecimos en silencio observando hasta que Nayara dijo.

-¿Cómo fue?- pero me percaté que detrás de Bella había un chico, moreno, musculoso parecido a Emmet este fue el que contestó.

-Muy bien Nayara, todavía le queda para igualarme pero no está mal.-dijo

-Sí claro-Bufó Bella.

-jaja Dereck ¿Por qué no te quedas?- pregunto Nayara

-No puedo en otra ocasión tengo que ir a ultimar los detalles de la sesión de mañana de Bella, me retiro- se despidió de Nayara y Marcos a Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Adiós peque, Bells mañana paso por ti- y se marchó, ¿quién era ese tipo? Hacía que sintiera ¿celos? No Bella me quiere a mí.

-Bella no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos -gritó Alice abrazándola, todos uno a uno la saludaron, parecía que Bella me ignoraba, no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo ni una mirada era como si ni existiera y eso no me gustaba nada, aproveché que los demás se distrajeron Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Esme y Nayara estaban jugando con mi hija mientras que Carlisle, Marcos, y Jasper conversaban sobre lo rápido que crecía la pequeña, aproveché eso para dirigirme a Bella en voz baja le dije:

-Tenemos que hablar- Ella asintió seria y salió de la casa yo la seguí entramos en el bosque y se paró en seco se giró hacia mí:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?-dijo fríamente

-¿Qué es lo que quiero?, lo que quiero saber es ¿qué te pasa? Me ignoras, haces como si no existiera ¿Qué te hice Bella? ¿Qué te hice?, creo que no he hecho nada malo sólo buscarte, amarte. ¿Eso es malo? ¿Eso es motivo? para que te comportes así conmigo?-No pude reprimir mis sentimientos.

-No seas cínico Edward-dijo

-¿Cínico?-me reí incrédulo- Si me dijeras que he hecho mal a lo mejor te entendería-dije me fui acercando a ella poco a poco

-Lo único que hice fue buscarte como un desesperado, mis días no tenían color sin ti-dije

-Vamos, no esperaras a que me crea eso ¿no?- Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la acorralé contra un árbol agarrándola por los brazos ella,

-¿Por qué rayos dices eso?

-Porque al parecer te divertiste mucho en mi ausencia, y no te importó nada, ya sé que para ti sólo soy un juguete de usar y tirar eso me lo demostraste, y sé que ahora estás aquí por Renesmée, no te preocupes no va hacer falta que actúes ya lo sé todo, podrás ver a tu hija cuando quieras pero yo no quiero saber nada de ti- pero de que estaba hablando Bella, aproveché la cercanía de nuestros rostros y la besé quería demostrarle todo lo que sufrí buscándola.

**Bella POV:**

-Porque al parecer te divertiste mucho en mi ausencia, y no te importó nada, ya sé que para ti sólo soy un juguete de usar y tirar eso me lo demostraste, y sé que ahora estás aquí por Renesmée, no te preocupes no va hacer falta que actúes ya lo sé todo, podrás ver a tu hija cuando quieras pero yo no quiero saber nada de ti- pero sin esperármelo me besó, ahora no podía flaquear tenía que aguantar las murallas que había impuesto entre él y yo así que cuando se alejó…

Le di una bofetada su cara quedo girada hacia el lado derecho, su expresión era de incredulidad, yo lo miraba fría

-No te vuelvas a atrever o sino no será una simple bofetada- Parecía que se quedó sin palabras pero de repente apareció una vampiresa no puede ser, la reconocí al momento ella era la que aparecía en las fotos, la amante de Edward, en seguida la rabia y el odio se concentró en mi.

-Eh tú no le pegues a mi Eddie o saldrás mal parada-dijo ella

-Tanya vete de aquí- le dijo Edward, así que Tanya ¿eh? Maldita.

-Y quién me enfrentará ¿tú? Vamos estoy deseando- dije,flexione las rodillas para saltar sobre ella.

-Bella para por favor- me dijo Edward

No le hice caso fui a saltar pero algo me agarró, giré mi cabeza era Marcos quién me detuvo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?, Marcos suéltame!- dije gritando.

-Tuve una visión- dijo Alice

-Bella tranquilízate- dijo Nayara, yo estaba temblando de furia.

-Si baja los humitos- dijo esa maldita le gruñí, pero Nayara le contesto.

-Y tú más vale que cierres esa boquita de entrometida que tienes porque si no le diré a mi novio que libere a mi hermana te dará una paliza listilla, vamos Bells regresemos a casa- yo asentí a regañadientes pero no sin apartar la mirada de esta.

**Y hasta aquí otro¿Qué les pareció? Por fin se encontraron Bella por poco ataca a Tanya jaja se libró por los pelos Gracias a tods de verdad me dan ánimo cada vez que veo un rewiew nuevo me inspiro jaja asi que ya saben! Rewievs! =)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Tisha Cullen**


	20. ¿Una fiesta?

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

Capítulo 20: ¿Una fiesta?

**Edward Pov:**

Desde aquel encuentro en el bosque han pasado dos meses, con mi hija iba todo maravillosamente, la veía en las mañanas la recogía de casa de Bella y la traía a mi casa, y a las ocho la llevaba a su casa, algunos fines de semana Alice la traía para que se quedara todo el fin de semana, pero con bella era otra historia…después de lo que pasó, la veía muy poco sólo cuando iba a llevar a mi hija y no cruzábamos demasiadas palabras, además casi siempre estaba en compañía de ese tal Dereck al parecer se hicieron muy amigos pero yo se que todavía me ama, o eso es lo que quiero creer, pero tenía algo planeado para reconquistar a bella. Respecto a Tanya todavía seguía empeñada en mí para no variar los demás del clan Denalí se marcharon hace un mes, tenía que recuperar a bella a como diera lugar.

**Bella Pov:**

Estaba en mi habitación mirando a la nada por mi cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos la mayoría confusos, intentando buscar lógica a Edward, sus palabras parecían sinceras nunca lo había visto así… en cambio esas fotos decían todo lo contrario.

**Flash Back…**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?-dije fríamente

-¿Qué es lo que quiero?, lo que quiero saber es ¿qué te pasa? Me ignoras, haces como si no existiera ¿Qué te hice Bella? ¿Qué te hice?, creo que no he hecho nada malo sólo buscarte, amarte. ¿Eso es malo? ¿Eso es motivo? para que te comportes así conmigo?-dijo

-No seas cínico Edward-dije

-¿Cínico?-se rio incrédulo- Si me dijeras que he hecho mal a lo mejor te entendería-dijo

-Lo único que hice fue buscarte como un desesperado, mis días no tenían color sin ti-dijo

-Vamos, no esperaras a que me crea eso ¿no?- dije

-¿Por qué rayos dices eso?

**Fin del Flash Back…..**

Ese día confirmé algo que me temía, mi cuerpo lo echaba de menos mi cuerpo y todo mi ser.

-Riing,riingg…

Mi móvil ¿quién es a estas horas? Cogí mi móvil del escritorio

-Sí,-dije

-BELLAAA-

-Alice que te ocurre y cálmate no grites- dije

-Ohh perdón es que te quería decir que haré una fiesta en mi casa el sábado, ¿vendrás verdad?- dijo con un deje de tristeza

-No creo Alice-

-Tienes que venir! No puedes faltar invita a Nayara y a Marcos y trae a mi sobrina que le tengo una sorpresa vamos porfa aunque sea un ratito sólo-me dijo persuasivamente

-Esta bien, tu ganas iré, pero también se lo diré a Dereck-le dije

-Siiiiiiiiiii!, vale vale como quieras, ¡Hasta el sábado!-

Esta Alice… no cambiará nunca, me reí al recordar cómo le emocionaban las fiestas o ir de compras era su pasatiempo favorito.

**Alice Pov:**

Colgué el teléfono y brinqué hasta la habitación de Edward con la alegría se me olvido llamar antes de entrar.

-Hola hermanito-él estaba recostado en el sofá de su habitación, de fondo se oía una música muy leve que por mi oído vampírico deduje que era Claro de luna de Debussy.

-¿No sabes respetar la intimidad de los demás? Hay que llamar antes de entrar por si no lo sabías.-

-Ups lo siento se me olvidó con la emoción-dije

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Pues tu hermana querida va a dar una fiesta el sábado aquí, así que venga vamos de compras hay que renovar tu vestuario, te hace falta camisas, pantalones, seis abrigos cuatro pares de zapatos…-pero me cortó

-Eh tranquila, no iré de compras, y mucho menos estaré en la fiesta me iré ese día a cazar no me apetece estar en ninguna fiesta.-

-Ah sí, yo tu no diría eso…-Me puse a pensar en el abecedario griego.

-y se puede saber ¿por qué? ¿Qué has tramado duende?-me dijo prestándome toda su atención, ya lo tenía donde quería jeje.

-Haya tú si quieres perder la oportunidad de acercarte a Bella, en fin me voy que tengo muchas compras que hacer, no te preocupes me encargaré yo solita de tu vestuario-Le guiñé un ojo y salí a buscar a Rosalie y a Esme para que me acompañasen al centro comercial.

**Bella Pov:**

Acosté a mi hija, y me dirigí al salón allí estaba Nayara contemplando la televisión, Marcos al parecer tenía turno de noche en el hospital.

-Nayara ¿podemos hablar?- Ella me miró, y me sonrió.

-Claro, dime-

-Pues veras hace un rato me llamó Alice y me ha dicho que hará una fiesta este sábado, que te lo dijera a ti y a Marcos y que llevara a Renesme.-

-¿Y qué le has dicho?-

-Pues le he dicho que si, no he podido negarme, ¿Me acompañaréis?-dije

-Claro no te preocupes nunca te dejaría sola jaja, además ya es hora que nos divirtamos un poco ¿no te parece?-me dijo

-Tienes razón- Y le sonreí, la quería mucho siempre me ayudaba en todo era como una hermana mayor.

-¿Ah por cierto que tal con Dereck?- me dijo en tono insinuante…

-Es un buen chico, es muy atento y se preocupa mucho por mí, a veces me hace enfadar con sus comentarios inoportunos, pero en el fondo sé que lo hace para distraerme.- dije

-Ajá…¬¬ y… ¿no tienes nada más que contarme?-

-Bueno hay que admitir que es muy atractivo- de haber sido humana estaría como un tomate.

-¿Algo más que añadir?- me dijo

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Bueno es que hay un rumor por hay…-

-¿Qué rumor?- le dije

-Es que esta tarde leí una revista en la que decía que…erais pareja pero que lo estabais ocultando a la prensa- me dijo

-¿Qué?-

-Como lo oyes, bueno no les hagas caso a los de la prensa ya no saben que inventar no te preocupes que eso no hará daño a tu carrera al revés solo la beneficiará.

-Tienes razón ya no saben que inventarse.-

-TOC, TOC-Llamaron a la puerta

-Vaya iré abrir- dijo Nayara

**Nayara Pov**

Fui a abrir y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Dereck.

-Hola Nayara ¿Cómo estás?- dijo formalmente.

-Muy bien, gracias, me imagino que vienes a ver a Bella, pasa.-

-Sí gracias- y pasamos al salón.

-Eh Bella me he acordado que tengo que ir a recoger a Marcos del trabajo, me marcho-

-¿Pero no tenía turno de noche?- dijo

-Eh si..si… pero es que antes quiero hacer una cosillas, nos vemos más tarde, Hasta luego!- y salí de la casa sabía que en estos momentos a Bella le hacía falta la compañía de Dereck.

**Bella Pov**

-Hola gatita-

-Dereck que bueno que hayas venido! Tengo algo que decirte-

-Pues dime- me miro a los ojos y me mostró una cálida sonrisa.

-El sábado tengo que ir a una fiesta ¿vienes conmigo?-

-Claro, como iba a dejar a mi gatita sola, nunca.-dijo

-Oye no te pases con lo de gatita-

-Bueno yo más que decirte te he traído algo-

Me entregó un sobre bastante grueso.

-¿Qué es?-

-Son las fotos de la sesión con las motos, estás espectacular.-dijo

-Gracias.-

-Bella, ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche?.

-La verdad es que no me apetece Dereck, pero en vez de eso porque no vienes esta noche y vemos una película aquí ¿y nos distraemos un poco?.

-Genial, entonces nos vemos luego, no te dará tiempo a echarme de menos, cuídate gatita- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

La verdad es que quiero mucho a Dereck se ha convertido en mi mano derecha siempre que lo necesito está ahí, sin pedirme nada a cambio tan sólo mi compañía, es mi punto de apoyo, y con Renesme se lleva muy bien, ojalá que encuentre a una mujer que lo quiera con todo su corazón, aunque sé que sólo le preocupa su trabajo no le he visto mostrar interés por ninguna mujer y mira que en la agencia de Yoshi hay modelos preciosas pero nada no le interesa ninguna.

Esta noche hablaré con él quiero verlo feliz, es una gran persona y se lo merece.

**Perdon por la tardanza pero he estado algo liada… =(/ Que planeará Edward?¿y Alice? Próximamente lo sabréis.**

**Gracias a tods de verdad me dan ánimo cada vez que veo un rewiew nuevo me inspiro jaja asi que ya saben! Rewievs! =)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Tisha Cullen**


	21. Declaración

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

**Capítulo 21: Declaracion**

**Alice Pov:**

Que bien ya he comprado todo, me dirigía a mi casa pero por el camino vi a Nayara pare el coche y me dirigí a ella.

-Hola Nayara

-Alice ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Eso te iba a preguntar yo ¿Qué estas sola?

Me respondió algo nerviosa

-ehh sí, Marcos esta trabajando le ha tocado turno de noche, y decidí ir a cazar.

-¿ Y Bella no ha venido contigo?

-No no ella se ha quedado con Renesme en casa la pequeña estaba agotada y no queria dejarla sola.

-Ahm, oye ¿vendreis a la fiesta verdad?

-Si Bella me lo ha dicho, iremos será bueno cambiar la rutina por un dia, a la pequeña le encatará ir.

-Sii ya verás nos lo pasaremos muy bien, ah! Por cierto Esme tiene ganas de verte te aprecia mucho.

-Dile que nos veremos en la fiesta y gracias por invitarnos bueno me tengo que ir pronto saldrá Marcos de trabajar y quiero estar alli adios Alice.

-Adios Nayara y no llegueis tarde.

Llegué a casa como un huracán. Estaban todos en la sala menos Edward asi que imaginé que estaria en el prado solté todas las bolsas y me dirigí al prado.

Cuando llegué estaba recostado en el prado con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Edward ,dije

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso es que no puedes estarte quieta tan solo 5 minutos?

-Bella va a venir a la fiesta lo he confirmado, pero ya veo que no le agradeces a tu hermanita su ayuda así que me voi.

Edward se incorporó.

-Espera ¿en que piensas?

-Entretendré a todos ya lo tengo pensado tú sólo espera a que estén distraidos luego podrás hablar con Bella, el resto lo dejo en tus manos.

Esbozo una sonrisa, seguido de un gracias.

Después de eso me marché a la casa.

**Bella Pov:**

Dereck llegó al rato con una película, la vimos en la sala ya que no habia nadie, Marcos estaba de turno de noche y Nayara desapareció escusandose de que iria a cazar y luego lo recogería.

Ambos estabamos semi tumbados en el sofá yo estaba recostada en su pecho me sentia bien a su lado cuando la película acabó, nos quedamos sin movernos disfrutando del silencio luego Dereck habló:

-Gatita…¿qué tienes que decirme?

-Pero como has sabido…

-Lo leo en tu cara me lo dice todo sé que quieres decirme algo pero no te atreves

-Bueno la verda esque si, queria preguntarte ¿Eres feliz?

-Sí ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Dejé mi mirada perderse en la habitación.

-Es que desde que te conocí siempre has estado cuidando de mi y de Renesme y siempre estas pendiente de nosotras, deberías rehacer tu vida buscarte una chica que merezca tu amor, no quiero decir que no me guste estar cerca de ti, pero tu tambien tienes una vida…

-Bella yo te quiero…

**Holaaa! He retomado la historia mil perdones de verdad no me maten, pero estudiar me ha absorbido completamente ya estoy algo mas libre asi que no se preocupen que esto sigue =) **

**Espero sus rewiews que los he hechado muchisimo de menos**

**Necesito opiniones acerca de bella y dereck ¿q kieren que pase?**

**No se olviden de los rewiews y mil perdones, actualizaré más seguido**

**Bye!=)**

**Tisha Cullen**


	22. Mi mundo de cabeza

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

**Capítulo 22: Mi mundo de cabeza**

**Dereck Pov:**

-Bueno la verda esque si, queria preguntarte ¿Eres feliz?

-Sí ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, _con estar cerca de ti soy feliz…_

-Es que desde que te conocí siempre has estado cuidando de mi y de Renesme y siempre estas pendiente de nosotras, deberías rehacer tu vida buscarte una chica que merezca tu amor, no quiero decir que no me guste estar cerca de ti, pero tu tambien tienes una vida…

_Pero la corte ya no podria callarmelo más necesitaba confesárselo_

-Bella yo te quiero…

_Después de confesarselo no dijo nada se quedo congelada, yo entendí asi que me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de girar el pomo noté unos brazos envolverme, yo me quedé quieto._

-Espera no te vayas, yo tambien te quiero Dereck.

-Si, claro.

-Dereck, en serio me he dado cuenta de que te necesito cerca de mi eres el que le da alegria a mi vida junto con Renesme, tal vez no este enamorada, mi corazon fue roto hace tiempo, pero te quiero mucho y… ¡No quiero que te alejes de mí!

**Bella POV:**

_Él estaba de espaldas no pude contenerme lo abracé y le dije todo lo que sentía,_

-Dereck, en serio me he dado cuenta de que te necesito cerca de mi eres el que le da alegria a mi vida junto con Renesme, tal vez no este enamorada, mi corazon fue roto hace tiempo, pero te quiero mucho y… ¡No quiero que te alejes de mí!

_Dereck se giro y quedamos abrazados frente a frente._

-No te preocupes, no me iré de tu lado, sólo te pido que me dejes intentarlo.

_No le coteste sólo me perdí en sus ojos y nuestros rostros se fueron acercando como imanes que se atraian y nos besamos._

_**Edward Pov:**_

_Ya era sabado hoy tendria la oportunidad de hablar con Bella, Alice lo tenia todo preparado, los invitados fueron llegando al parecer Alice se volvio loca con el teléfono llamó a todos los numeros de la agenda para invitarlos a la fiesta, nunca cambiaria._

_Baje a la sala y habia unos cuantos invitados charlando animadamente con Esme y Carlisle, o me dio tiempo a bajar el ultimo escalón que:_

_-_Hola Eddie-

-Hola Tanya-_Vaya se habia puesto sus mejores galas para la fiesta un vestido que apenas le cubría algo de muslo con un escote en forma de V, se acerco sensualmente._

_-_Eddie ¿ a donde vas? Te acompaño-_y se colgó de mi brazo la ignoré y tome asiento en el sofá ella me siguio y tambien se sento._

_-_Por cierto Edward hoy estas muy guapo te queda muy bien la ropa.

-Disélo a Alice.-

-Estas muy atractivo cualquier mujer caeria a tus pies.

-Ojala sea verdad-

-Ya me tienes a tus pies ¿Qué mas quieres?

-Tanya, te he dicho muchas veces que no te amo.

-Eso lo veremos te conquistare Edward.

_Y se fue segura de si misma, ¿Cuándo lo comprendería? En mi muerto corazon solo hay sitio para 2 personas mi hija y mi Bella._

_**Dereck Pov:**_

_Iba en mi coche de camino a casa de Bella la verda esque no estaba prestando atención a la carretera, sólo estaba pensando en mi gatita, te han hecho demasiado daño sé que tu corazón solo lo ama a él pero por lo menos estaré a tu lado, hoy me divertiré un ratito con él ¿no siempre va a sufrir la misma persona no? Nadie hace llorar a Bella y se queda como si nada lector de mentes._

_Llegué a casa de Bella, la primera en salir fue Renesmee vino corriendo a abrazarme , le abri la puerta del coche y la acomodé luego salieron Nayara y Marcos, me dijeron que ellos se llevarian a la pequeña y que Bella saldría en unos momentos, me que recargado en mi auto mirando a la nada recordando la noche anterior…_

_**-Flash Back-**_

-¡No quiero que te alejes de mí!- me dijo

_La besé no pude resistirlo más su boca me estaba reclamando, esa frase me dio fuerza y confianza, ella me necesitaba y yo tambien la necesitaba, cuando nos separamos iba a decirme algo, pero le puse un dedo en sus labios para que no dijera nada, _

-shh no digas nada dejame esta noche que crea que solo existimos nosotros-

_Me acerqué a ella pero esta vez envolví mis manos en su cintura y la acerque más a mi luego volví a probar sus labios, tan suaves, me estaba volviendo loco, la amaba pero sabía que nunca podría ser mía, luego me separé de ella y me despedí._

-Mañana pasaré a recogerte para ir a la fiesta –_ Rocé mis labios con los suyos__ y me fui, ella no dijo nada solo asintió._

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

_**Bella Pov:**_

_Estaba muy nerviosa, después de lo que paso anoche no sabía como reaccionaria cuando volviera a verlo, Dereck no quiero lastimarlo, la verda es que me quedé en shock, no me molestó que me besara…¿Debería haberme molestado acaso? No entiendo nada, Tenía un monólogo interno en mi cabeza, desde que se marchó, dejé a mi cabeza descasar un rato del monólogo y decidí salir, y ahí estaba ese chico el causante de mi monólogo al parecer estaba distraido pensando en algo, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, decidí hablarle._

_-_Tierra llamando a Dereck, ya podemos irnos.-_Levantó la cabeza y en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa _

-Dereck hablando a Tierra, tengo ante mi a una hermosa dama tengo misión de protegerla así que no conteis conmigo-

_Los dos reimos, él me abrió la puerta del coche,_

-Madame-_ e hizo una señal con la mano para que entrara._

-Gracias- _Y puso rumbo a casa de los Cullen._

¿Qué ocurrirá en la casa de los Cullen? ¿Demasiados sentimientos dentro de una misma casa? ¿Qué planeará Dereck? ¿Conseguirá Edward quedarse a solas con Bella? Todo esto en el próximo capi!

**Holaaa! Ya estoy de nuevo por aquii! Aquí le dejo otro capi mas, estoy muy triste tan solo recibí 1 rewiews pero me dio fuerzas para escribir este capi gracias a ****Law Cullen** **Te dedico este capi x tu rewiew espero que te guste! =D y a los demás pedirles que no me abandonen necesito opiniones acepto todo criticas felicitaciones consejos… Espero vuestros rewiews! Cuidaros! Bss!**

**Tisha_Cullen**


	23. Revolucion en la casa de los Cullen

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

**Capítulo 23: **Revolucion en la casa de los Cullen

**Bella POV:**

Ya estábamos en la casa Cullen, habia saludado a todos ellos menos a Edward simplemente le dije hola, el me contesto con unas de esas sonrisas torcidas que me volvian loca, intenté disimular que no me afectaba, no me separé de Dereck desde que llegamos cogidos del brazo al parecer todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho mi pequeña estaba jugando con Emmet, Rosalie los observaba, Nayara hablando con Esme, Carlisle y Marcos debatiendo sobre enfermedades, Alice y Jasper hablaban con los del clan Denalí habian venido por la fiesta, Edward no se donde se había metido seguro que estaba con esa idiota de Tania.

Alice se acercó a nosotros, y empezó a hablar con Dereck sobre modelos, le pregunté a Alice que donde puso mi abrigo, queria dejar el bolso, me dirigí al cuarto de Alice. Abrí la puerta y alli estaba mi abrigo dejé el bolso sobre la cama, cundo me dispuse a salir la puerta se cerró, y me embargó su aroma, no,no ahora no maldije para mis adentros.

_**Edward Pov:**_

Cerré la puerta, Bella quedó estática, ahora venia la parte más difícil, razonar con ella.

-Hola Bella, estas hermosa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?,dijo con algo de enfado.

-Hablar contigo,

-Ya te lo dije yo no tengo nada que hablar es que no lo entiendes?, ¿Qué pasa ¿ya te has aburrido de Tanya y ahora vas a jugar conmigo?

-Maldita sea Bella cuando vas a entender que yo no he tenido, tengo ni tendré nada con ella en mi corazon y en mi mente tan solo estas tú. -Le dije arrinconandola en la pared.

-Mientes, alejate de mí, ya no te quiero eres un imbécil

-¿Entonces Porque estas tan nerviosa?- acerqué mi cara a la suya estábamos a escasos centrímetros

-Te demostraré que me amas y que yo te amo y siempre lo hice

-Ni se te ocurra …-pero esas fueron sus unicas palabras ya que nos fundimos en un beso en el cual se delató, opuso resistencia al principio pero luego me demostró que me seguia amando.

Después todo paso muy rápido alguién me empujó y caí en la cama era ese Dereck, agarró a bella por la cintura y atrajo hacia él.

-Suéltala- le ordené

-Eres tú el que deberia dejarla en paz ella ya no te quiere en su vida.

-Basta- dijo Bella-Parad.

Me llegó un recuerdo de Dereck…

_**-Bella yo te quiero…**_

_**-Espera no te vayas, yo tambien te quiero Dereck.**_

_**-Si, claro.**_

_**-Dereck, en serio me he dado cuenta de que te necesito cerca de mi eres el que le da alegria a mi vida junto con Renesme, tal vez no este enamorada, mi corazon fue roto hace tiempo, pero te quiero mucho y… ¡No quiero que te alejes de mí!**_

Y la besó, …la besó!

_**Bella Pov:**_

Escuché un gran rugido, por parte de Edward temblaba de arriba abajo, miré a Dereck y solo me dijo

-Le mostré que ya no es nada en tu vida.

No no podia creer que Dereck le mostrara nuestro encuentro era ruin, pero salí de mi trance cuando escuche un ruido seco Edward se avalanzó contra Dereck ambos peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Parad!- Empecé a sollozar no queria que a ninguno le pasara algo no pude subieron y vieron la escena, los chicos intentaban separarlos sin mucha suerte, salí corriendo de allí no pude más me adentré en el bosque y corrí a velocidad vampírica.

**Alice Pov:**

Escuchamos un ruido sordo que provenía de mi habitación y unos gritos subimos inmediatamente la puerta estaba entreabierta entré y vi a Bella sollozando y a Edward peleando con Dereck muy enserio

-Paradlos- le grite a Emmet y a Jasper

Bella desapareció, Emmet Jasper y Carlisle intentaban detener a Edward mientras Marcos, Eleazar y Nayara lo intentaban con Dereck.

Después de un largo rato conseguimos separarlos,

Entonces me vino una vision…grité no no eso no podia ocurrir sollocé

**Bella Pov:**

Me acurruqué debajo de un árbol y deje salir todos mis sollozos, escuche un ruido, eran pasos, me vino un aroma no era de ningun integrante de mi familia ni de los cullen, derrepente noté como dos vampiros de ojos rojos me aprisionaron no podia moverme los miré pero no los reconocí.

-¿Quiénes sois?¿Que quereís?, dije

-shh estate quietecita y no te pasará nada, dijo uno de ellos.

-De momento, jajaja,-dijo el otro y me arrastraron bosque adentro, grité pero no sirvio de nada me distancié demasiado de la casa de los Cullen.

**Holaaa! Ya estoy de nuevo por aquii! Aquí le dejo otro capi mas,¿No esperaban eso verdad? Les tengo una sorpresa guardada… Espero vuestros rewiews! Cuidaros! Bss!**

**Tisha_Cullen**


	24. Estúpido orgullo

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

**Capítulo 24: **Estúpido orgullo

**Alice Pov:**

-¿Alice que viste?-me dijo Jasper poniéndose a mi lado, noté como todos me miraban

Pero yo no pude articular palabra sólo Edward reaccionó y salio de la casa adentrándose en el bosque.

-Cariño tranquilizate ¿por qué Edward se fue así?

-El vio mi visión, vi que dos neófitos se llevaban a Bella a rastras y se sumergían en el agua.

-¿Cuándo pasará eso?,preguntó Carlisle

-Dentro de 1 minuto

-Todos salimos por donde minutos antes Edward se había ido, excepto Rosalie Esme Carmen Irina y Kate se quedaron cuidando a Renesmee.

**Bella pov:**

Estaba desorientada no sabia muy bien donde estaba ya que me vendaron los ojos, solo sé que atravesamos un mar, ahora estaba sentada en el suelo encadenada y por imposible que parezca no podía romper las cadenas no sabía por que si se supone que los vampiros tienen mucha fuerza no podía romperlas, me sentía perdida. Alguién entró´por su efluvio reconocí a la perfección quien era.

-Vaya, vaya me lo as puesto muy fácil jajaja

-Tanya tu, ¿Por qué haces esto?...

Me quitó la venda de los ojos

-Jajaja-Lucía orgullosa-no te lo debería decir…pero ya que no saldras de esta te lo diré, sabes muy bien que quiero a Eddy sea cual sea el precio se pusieron en contacto conmigo alguien que te odia tanto como yo y me ofrecio un trato y lo acepté.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?¿Quien es esa persona?

-shh bella bella no quieras saber tanto jaja tenemos mucho tiempo por delante…me encantará cuidar de ti-

A que venia esto no entiendo nada maldita sea intentaba desatarme pero me daba descargas electricas muy fuerte y me dejaban agotada.

-¿Para que quieres desacerte de mí? Si Edward…esta contigó vi las fotos yo sólo fui un simple juguete para él.- Dije aguantando los sollozos que amenazaban por salir.

-Jajaja que equivocada estas… has estado tratando mal a Edward y fingiendo odiarle destrozándole con cada insulto que salia de tu boca el pobre esta hecho polvo.-

-¿Cómo quieres que le trate? Quieres que aplauda lo que hizo, me traicionó contigo! Ni me buscó nada!-estaba temblando

-Oh pobre, sabes, te vas a arrepentir mucho de cómo has tratado a mi amado Eddy, estas muy equivocada-

Dudé no sabia a donde queria llegar

-Sabes esas fotos te las mandé yo, y eran falsas yo inmovilicé a Edward mientras que contraté a un fotografo para que nos hiciera las fotos, él siempre me ha rechazado y te busco removio cielo y tierra para encontrarte y vaya que si te encontro todo el esfuerzo que hizo para que tu lo insultes y le digas q lo odias, que no lo quieres en su vida, hasta le agrediste, eres una miserable yo si fuera Edward nunca te perdonaria jajajaja-

Me quedé sin habla…¿era eso cierto? manipuló las fotos… Edward decia la verda y yo… solo me dediqué a …¿Por qué diablos no lo escucharía?le he hecho mucho daño no no puede ser..

-Vaya te has quedado sin habla jaja todos mis planes salieron a la perfección y ahora que morirás tendré el camino libre para conquistar a mi Eddy jajaja jajaja-

-Maldita…

-jajaja ¿Qué pasa te comio la lengua el gato? Jaja es cierto todo lo que dije, sabes despues de todo demostraste que tu amor por el no era tan fuerte jaja con unas simples fotos te engañé crei que me iba a costar más pero me fue demasiado fácil, estoy deseando probar a Eddy en la cama…mmm.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima- le amenacé

-Pero que estupida eres… no estas en condiciones de amenazar jaja toma-y me propino una patada en el estómago

Me encogí era un dolor muy fuerte ahh

-Me voi tengo que esperar a la persona que sentenciará tu vida y acabara con tu corta existencia jajaja.

Sollocé pero no de dolor ahora lo que me embargaba era la crueldad que había tenido con Edward le dije que ya no era nada en mi vida…mentira para mi es todo maldito orgullo, me debe odiar sobre todo cuando Dereck le mostro el beso ¿Porque? Todo era tan complicado en mi vida dentro de poco acabará mi sufrimiento, Renesme Te quiero y cai rendida por las descargas electricas que recibía eran letales.

**Tanya Pov:**

Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba… esa estúpida ahora estaba sufriendo jaja ya nunca más verá a Edward y él será para mí

-Tanya!

-He hola, todo esta como acordamos, al fin llegas…Victoria

-Muy bien asi me gusta, me divertiré un poco con ella y luego la mataré enfrente a los cullen en especial Edward jajaja y culminaré mi venganza pero antes tengo algo que hacer vigilala mientras vuelvo puedes ya sabes divertirte un poco pero no la mates eso es cosa mía ¿Entendiste?

-Si – Volví a entrar a la antigua casa en ruinas, y alli estaba ella sollozando jaja

-Sabes me encanta verte sufrir te ayudaré a aliviar el dolor de tu alma antes de que mueras haciendote pagar por todo lo que me has hecho pasar…-Ella ni me miró

-Mírame cuando te hablo!-y empecé a propinarle patadas y golpes, ella simplemente se quejaba.

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba roto por dentro ese idiota de Dereck se atrevió a besar a mi bella me crispaba solo de volver a recordarlo, en cuanto ví la visión de Alice corrí como nunca lo habia hecho debia salvar a Bella, el lugar estaba muy alejado de la casa, de pronto me vino el efluvio de Bella era muy leve y se mezclaba con dos más que no conocía, seguí el rastro hasta que me topé con el mar

-Maldita sea.-los rastros se disipaban alli

Mi familia llegó con Eleazar, Marcos y el estúpido de Dereck, Carlisle me habló.

-Aquí se acaba, deberiamos separarnos, Jasper y Emmet, Marcos y Dereck, Eleazar y yo y..- le corté

-Yo iré por mi cuenta y me tiré al agua…

**Holaaa! Aquí le dejo otro capi mas,Espero vuestros rewiews! Cuidaros! Bss!**

**Tisha_Cullen**


	25. Pelea

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

**Capítulo 25: Pelea**

**Edward Pov:**

Me sumergí en el agua mientras nadaba un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, algo andaba mal debía de darme prisa en rescatar a bella, me dejé guiar por mi instinto y seguí nadando a la maxima velocidad que podía.

**Alice Pov:**

Otra visión vino a mí estabamos en el bosque y allí estaba bella alguién la sujetaba del cuello no pude reconocer quién era hasta que la turbidez se disipó y no pude creer lo que ví,… Victoria.

Enseguida llamé a Carlisle y lo puse al tanto todos iriamos a el claro del bosque donde se producio mi vision me dijo que Edward iba por su cuenta no tenia como contactar con él.

Yo se que Edward sabrá que hacer y actuará con cabeza o eso espero.

**Bella Pov:**

Desperté mire lo que me rodeaba y caí que no habia sido una pesadilla sino que era la cruda realidad al moverme recibí otra descarga electrica que provenia de las cadenas alguién entró…

-Así que ya despertaste, que bueno.

Esa voz no podía creerlo Victoria…

-Ojalá tu Edward te viera así casi destruida pero no te preocupes te daré la oportunidad de que lo veas antes de acabar con tu existencia.

-Porfavor –supliqué sollozando- no le hagas nada a él matame a mí pero a él dejalo.

-Él sufrira mas si te pierde lo voi a dejar que siga con su maldita existencia sabiendo que no te tiene y que yo acabé contigo.

Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-así me vengaré pareja por pareja.

-Parece que Tanya ha hecho bien su trabajo, mirate estas llena de marcas creo que no te vendrian mal algunas más-

Tras esas palabra empezó a torturarme estaba segura que si hubiera sido humana ya me habría muerto por desangrarme, golpe tras golpe era un si parar.

-querida esto es para enfurecer más a Edward no es por gusto.- me dijo

Pero yo sabía que ella disfrutaba con cada quejido que salia de mi garganta.

**Alice Pov:**

Rosalie, Esme, Nayara, y yo ya habíamos llegado al claro, Carmen y Kate se quedaron con Renesme, los demás venian en camino.

Cuando llegaron todos, exceptuando a Edward que no sabiamos nada de su paradero.

-¿Cuánto falta Alice?-Me preguntó Carlisle.

- tres minutos- atiné a contestar todos se prepararon fijaban su vista mirando entre los árboles, esperando lo inevitable.

De pronto la sentí

-Aquí viene-dije,donde rayos estaba Edward

Todos fijaron su atención, Esme puso una mano en su voca y ahogo un grito al ver que era lo que Victoria sostenia en los brazos

era el cuerpo de Bella tenía los ojos cerrados su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas tanto brazos como piernas y su ropa estaba muy rasgada.

Pero victoria no venia sola a cada lado venian lo que al parecer eran neófitos, y detrás de ella venian dos vampiros mas tambien neófitos.

Jasper apretó mi mano intentando liberarse de la rabia que invadía a todos si rabia de ver a bella en ese estado y no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo a todos se nos encogió el corazón.

Hoy un rugido muy fuerte provenia de Nayara ella se adelantó a todos todo su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente.

Victoria se detuvo y habló.

-Nos volvemos a ver, vine a cumplir mi venganza.

Carlisle se adelantó.

-Victoria no tenemos porque luchar, entréganos a Bella y nadie saldrá herido.

-Eso nunca he venido para que seais testigos de como acabo con su existencia, pero falta alguien, vaya vaya Bella parece que tu amado Edward te ha abandonado no está ¿te habra cambiado por otra? No importa através de vuestra mente verá como acabé contigo jaja-

Vimos como Bella simplemente miró a Victoria no articuló palabra giró su cabeza hacia nosotros, y se nos quedó viendo.

Victoria solo ordenó:

-Atacad!

Los neófitos se avalanzaron a nosotros y empezamos a luchar cuando acabamos con ellos Victoria se habia posicionado con la cabeza de Bella entre sus manos para decapitarla, Bella parecia no tener fuerzas tenía los ojos entreabiertos todos paramos en seco, Esme sollozaba, Emmet abrazaba a Rosalie, Carlisle y Jasper estaban uno a cada lado mia, Marcos se situó al lado de Nayara quien seguia temblando de impotencia, Dereck se situo al lado de estos, y Eleazar solo miraba la escena sin saber que hacer.

-No, no porfavor,-gritaba Esme entre sollozos.

-Mirarla bien porque será la última vez que la veais, que pena Bella que tu Edward no esta aquí ¿Qué pasó ya se cansó de ti? Jajaja-

Pero en ese instante vimos un borrón que dejo a victoria en el suelo boca arriba inmovilazada por los brazos.

-Edward!-Pronunciamos la mayoria, mi hermano parecía fuera de sí. En un acto reflejo Nayara se acercó en donde estaba Bella cogio su cuerpo.

-Nayara llevála a nuestra casa- dijo Carlisle ella sólo asintió y se marchó del claro.

Mientras Carlisle decia eso Edward arranco con los dientes un trozo de cuello de victoria y esta acabo su existencia, pero mi hermano no se movio seguia en la misma posición mas bien perdido en sus pensamientos su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente.

-Carlisle id con bella yo me quedare aquí con Edward- sentencie

Carlisle me miro preocupado pero asintio se fueron todos hacia la casa menos Jasper que se quedo a mi lado el apartó a Edward y pude hacer una hoguera donde quemé los cuerpos de los neófitos y el de victoria.

Mi hermano no se movia lo llamé,

-Edward…¿Cómo te sientes?-dije, Jasper mandaba olas de tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo está bella?-dijo con voz neutra.

-Sobrevivirá.-Y entonces se lanzó a mi y me abrazó nunca había visto a mi hermano tan derrumbado.

**Holaaa! Aquí le dejo otro capi mas Por favor me lleve 2dias para escribirlo no sabia como plantearlo espero que mi sacrificio haya servido ,Espero vuestras opiniones rewiews! **

**Gracias por agregar a mi fic a favoritos **

**Esta historia pronto llegará a su fin **

**Cuidaros! Bss!**

**Tisha_Cullen**


	26. Asumiendo mis errores

**Un cambio brusco e irrevocable**

**Capítulo 26: Asumiendo mis errores**

**Edward Pov:**

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que Alice y Jasper se marcharon, les dije que necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba asimilar todo… nose que me paso me descontrolé al ver como Victoria sujetaba a bella por la cabeza salió el monstruo que llevo dentro, todo fue culpa mia si hubiera llegado antes, llegue a la casa en ruinas pero ya se habian ido, mi existencia se iba y no pude hacer nada maldita sea.

No merezco a Bella, no pude protegerla.

**Nayara Pov:**

-Por fin Bella va a despertar-Gritó Alice

Mi hermanita pequeña, ¿pero que te han hecho?... Menos mal que ya ha pasado todo, todo menos la tempestad que habita en tu corazon.

**Bella Pov:**

Notaba mi cuerpo mas liviano como si el dolor de todos esos golpes desapareciera poco a poco, debio ser gracias a Carlisle.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es mi cabeza entre las manos de Victoria y derrepente un gruñido demasiado atronador y mi cuerpo caer al suelo por el rabillo del ojo vi quien era mi salvador, mi dios griego en ese pensamiento me perdí y se cerraron mis ojos.

Entonces desperté y mi primera pregunta fue:

-¿Y Edward?¿esta bien?- todos se quedaron callados excepto Alice.

-Esta en el bosque necesitaba estar solo eso me dijo-finalizó.

-Y ¿Renesmee?-no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que alguien se colgó de mi cuello

-Mamii-

-Tranquila mi niña estoy bien-y fortalecí nuestro abrazo.

-Bueno Bella deberias bañarte ya te he dejado tu ropa preparada-dijo la duende dando saltitos.

Oh no esto no iba a cambiar.

-Bella ¿como te sientes?-Me pregunto Carlisle.

-Tengo el cuerpo algo dolorido pero calmado me vendrá bien el baño para relajarme-dije esto y subi las escaleras mi hija se quedo jugando con Emmet.

Me quité la ropa y en efecto todo mi cuerpo estaba marcado de los golpes que recibí eran como las marcas de Jasper pero sin mordidas, abrí el agua caliente al chocar contra mi cuerpo me relajaba y entonces una imagen cruzó mi mente Edward ¿Qué estaria haciendo necesitaba hablar con él y todo por esas malditas fotos como pude ser tan idiota. Salí del baño cubrida con la toalla solamente al estar en mi cuarto me percate que alli estaba Dereck apoyado en la pared con un semblante serio.

-Así que ya elegiste-dijo en tono seco.

-¿Cómo?-le conteste aturdida.

-Mira Bella te daré un tiempo para que acomodes tus sentimientos, te deseo pero tambien te respeto me voi de viaje cuando vuelva espero verte Feliz. Te amo-me dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue, pude escuchar el rugido del motor de su coche como se alejaba rapidamente.

No lo detuve, ¿El porqué? Nolosé… Mire a la cama habia un precioso vestido un poco atrevido de color azul oscuro corto y unos tacones del mismo color del vestido y la ropa interior al lado…

Oh dios Alice ahora si se paso, me vesti y peiné mi pelo largo y liso.

Y bajé las escaleras, escuché a Esme:

-Alice estoy preocupada por Edward ¿Por qué no van a buscarlo?-

-Ire yo-dije

-Pero Bella-Rechistó Alice

-No te preocupes estoy bien yo iré- ella asintió

Y me lancé al bosque corriendo para liberar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos sentado en una rama de un árbol, Sentí una esencia demasiado familiar.

-Vaya… si que estás ocupado…-

Salte de la rama y la abracé, estaba bien no podia creerlo.

-Bella estas bien-

-Si y todo gracias a ti, muchas gracias Edward, siento todos los insultos que te dije yo…-

-No no me des las gracias, no las merezco todo esto te paso por mi culpa-

-No eso no fue asi-Lo siento.

-¿Y que haces aquí tu novio estara esperándote?-dije con resignación

-¿Novio? Vaya creo que te pasaste demasiado, ¿celoso cullen?-

-Siempre, eres lo mas hermoso que un hombre puede tener y lo mejor que me ha pasado es tener una hija contigo es como nuestra fusion.-

-Dereck se ha marchado me ha dicho que cuando vuelva quiere verme Feliz- Ese Dereck

-Que bonito menos mal que no puedo llorar sino ya estuviera llorando jajaja, Hola Bella veo que te has recuperado, pero parece que no te has enterado de que Edward es mio-ami cabeza me vinieron imágenes de todo lo que le ocurrió a Bella desde que desapareció, la confesion..

-maldita Tanya-dijo Bella y se avalanzó contra Tanya.

Y las dos empezaron a luchar ferozmente nunca habia visto a Bella así, daba miedo al minuto mi familia estaba a mi lado todos incluida mi hija en brazos de Marcos y la familia de Tanya.

-¡Tanya para!-decia Carmen.

-Wauu Bells a donde has aprendido ha hacer eso-Emmet siempre tan infantil, pero era cierto Bella luchaba increiblemente bien y Tanya era la unica que recibia golpes.

-Bella por favor-dijo Nayara

Me tiré hacia Bella, la cogí de los brazos y la arrastre hasta que su espalda quedó contra un árbol ya la mantuve Eleazar y Kate sujetaban a Tanya.

-Suéltame Edward-gritaba Bella

-Maldita mira lo que me has hecho-la verdad es que parecia que habia estado jugando con un león su ropa toda rasgada.

-Edward sueltame-

-¿Por qué deberia?-le dije en tono burlón

-No estoy de humor,Edward-giré la cabeza y ya no habia nadie solo nosotros.

-No estoy bromeando- la mire desafiante-ademas sabes te ves muy bien así toda despeinada- y sonreí me acerqué peligrosamente a sus labios pero en ese momento mi móvil empezó a sonar, tuve que soltar a bella.

-¿Alice que quieres?-

-TU HIJA QUIERE VER A SUS PADRES ESTA MUY NERVIOSA TE RECUERDO QUE VIO LA PELEA!asi que os quiero ver aquí ahora!-y colgó

-Renesme-dijimos los dos y empezamos a correr hasta la casa, cruzamos la puerta y ahí estaba mi familia Bella subió a la habitación de Renesmee.

-¿Y los Denalí?-pregunté

-Eleazar nos pidio disculpas por lo sucedido y se marcharon-me contestó mi padre.

Alice bajó las escaleras y me hizo una señal para que subiera.

Cuando entre en la habitación de mi hija, allí estaba bella sentada en la cama acariciando el cabello de nuestra pequeña.

-¿Se durmió?-pregunte en voz baja, bella asintió le dio un beso en la frente a Renesme y salio de la habitación yo le di otro beso y seguí a bella.

**Bella Pov:**

Iba bajando las escaleras con Edward a mis espaldas, derrepente siento como si las fuerzas abandonaran mi cuerpo y como me fallaban las piernas –Bella, Bella ¿Qué te pasa?-me agarro porque al parecer iba a caerme y perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando abrí los ojos noté como alguien estaba a mi lado recostado en la cama.

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?-Esa aterciopelada voz

-Mejor, ¿Qué me paso?-pregunté

-Te desmayaste, pude alcanzarte antes de que llegaras al suelo-

-¿y los demas? ahí demasiada tranquilidad aquí- pregunté él soltó una de esas sonrisas torcidas…

-Sabes, me asustaste mucho y llamé a Carlisle, le dije que viniera me dijo que habian ido todos a cazar y volverían en dos días le conté lo que pasó y me dijo que era normal que deberias descansar que todavia estas débil y más despues de la pelea…así que os quedareis aquí mientras los demas esten de caza ademas tengo que vigilarte para que te recuperes y no hagas esfuerzos y así estaré mas tiempo con mi hija-me dijo

-Sabes que puedes verla cuando quieras, eres su padre-dije

-A ella si pero a ti no te puedo ver cuando quiera-

-Edward, yo..-

-Shh descansa yo me ocupare de Renesme despues vuelvo-despues de eso se fue.

**Edward Pov:**

Bella parecia estar mejor, bañe a Renesme, le di de comer y luego nos pusimos a ver los dibujos animados que a ella le gustaban hasta que se quedo dormida en mis brazos así que la deje en su cama y baje al salon

-¿Sabes que eres bueno con los niños?-susurró Bella que estaba de pie donde minutos antes estuve yo, me reí

-¿Recuerdas que tambien soy un buen amante?-le dije,Bella se acercó amí y dijo

-ah sí? Vaya Cullen ¿y porque no me lo recuerdas?creo que se me olvidó.-

Y la besé esa noche era solo para nosotros solo nuestra…

Acabamos en mi habitacion, yo estaba recostado en el cabecero de la cama o lo que quedaba de él..

-Bella, ¿Por qué no me cuentas todo?-

-Esta bien-y bella empezo a relatarme todo desde el enfrentamiento con charlie hasta hoy.

Luego se fue a bañar y yo me quedé asimilando salio del baño.

-Vaya si que te has quedado mudo-dijo bella

-Bella perdóname yo...-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- y me beso

-Solo prometeme una cosa Edward-

-Lo que quieras.-contesté

-Que será para siempre-me dijo

-Para toda la eternidad-

**FIN**

**Holaaa! Aquí dejo el ultimo capi **

**Espero vuestras rewiews! **

**Gracias por agregar a mi fic a favoritos **

**Y a tod s a los que han leido mi fic gracias! **

**Sois los mejores**

**Cuidaros! Bss!**

**Tisha_Cullen**


End file.
